The Trouble with Thursdays
by KitInWonderland
Summary: Fan falls into Show, Eventual OCXZuko Didn't think of a series summary so take a leap of faith and read. I'm sorry if it's all over the place or if updates are infrequent. Follows the show.
1. The Trouble with Thursdays

I've been in a bit of an Avatar the Last Airbender kick this past week.

Writing this has been on my mind and I couldn't put it off.

* * *

The trouble all started on a Thursday. For her, that was nothing new. It wasn't even mildly surprising. No what she found surprising wasn't that there was trouble but what the trouble was and how early on Thursday it happened.

That Thursday, it all happened just after midnight. So it was Thursday morning in late August . She had just returned to her room after a shower, smiling while she felt refreshed from shaving and washing away the sweat and dead skin from the previous day.

She hadn't really done much the previous day. Just finished re-watching book one of Avatar the Last Airbender. Which she followed up with playing a little Dragon Age: Origins. She had chosen the human mage origin. She had decided that that was the closest she would get to being a bender.

Sweat had come from the heat of the day. Wednesday's temperature was in the eighties. She was not a fan of warmer days and had windows open with fans on within them. Though it didn't help much.

After the shower she had pulled on something simple, a black sports bra and panty set, a white tank top and black capri leggings. She also took the time to put her earrings back in for she never bathed in them. She kept a silver ball stud in her right ear and a crescent moon dangled from her left ear.

Humming to herself, she hoped that Thursday was going to be a good day as she applied minty lotion to her feet. As she did she noticed a scratch on the top of her right foot. It had been there since the previous Thursday. She could not, for the life of her, remember how it happened.

But she shrugged it off, turned out the light and crawled into bed.

However, sleep did not come.

So she sat up in the dark and braided her hair. She had thick, naturally blonde locks. Her hair was straight and prone to knotting. It was also quite long. She tended to do very little with it. Washed it every other week, used a shower cap to keep it dry during regular showers, didn't use heating tools, brushed it once a day.

After securing the braid she laid back again. She yawned, tired. Closing her eyes she rolled from her back onto her side. Her mind was being unusually resistant to sleep.

Groaning, she shifts on her bed. Pulling blankets on, pushing them off again, laying on her stomach, burying her face against the stuffed animal she'd slept with since infancy. None of it worked. Angry, she pushed her stuffed animal away from her and moved so her head was at the foot of her bed.

Her bed was a full sized mattress and box spring with no sheets. Though it did have three comforters and two thin pillows. The mattress was deep and firm. But it wasn't too firm. She loved her bed. Thought it was probably time to flip the mattress as a dip had formed from her favoring one spot on it.

She wasn't going to think about doing that. No it was a warm night and she blamed that for her inability to sleep. Bitterly she wished that she were somewhere cooler.

After a little while she did manage to fall asleep. As she did though it felt as though she was falling literally. Just falling and falling and falling. And she dreamt that she was falling through a moonless sky. Star twinkling around her.

She didn't know how long she was asleep, but when she awoke she had a splitting headache. Her bed felt a little like hardwood floors in winter, cold and hard. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and groaned. Usually only her left shoulder would hurt. That was from her folding her left arm under her pillow before twisting her body to get comfortable. Now she was sore all over her body.

Opening her eyes she felt her heart beat faster as panic and confusion built within her.

She was no longer in her room.

It wasn't speculation from just waking up either. No she knew that she wasn't in her room. Her room was fairly neat with her bed, a metal desk, a small bookshelf that overflowed with books and a small entertainment center that she used for the storage of random things. She also had clothes lying around carelessly. Okay, maybe it wasn't that neat after all.

The room she was in was dimly lit from the door being open just a crack. But she could see enough to tell that the room was entirely some kind of dark metal. She could also see that the room was a mix of a storage closet and a pantry.

Taking deep breaths, she stood and pat her body to idiotically make sure all of her was there. She found herself in one piece. Looking down at herself she furrowed her brow and noticed something odd about herself and the room around her.

Everything was cartoony. Really cartoony. Even her.

As she looked down at herself, she gasped. She never realized how pale she was. Even in the faint red glow of the light from the hall, she looked a little sickly. The scratch on her foot was still there but it looked softer. Her left leg retained the light diagonal scar just above her ankle that she had gotten after dropping a knife.

She made her way to the door and opened it to use the polished metal as a mirror. He face was heart shaped with youthfully delicate features, round vividly crystal blue eyes and slightly full, soft looking lips.

Her figure, usually, was small. She was thin with a tiny curve to her figure, like a tiny undefined hourglass figure waiting for her hips and bust to come in. Her hips and chest were narrow and small. The reflection in the door, while it did have her features, to her it looked like someone took Toph from Avatar and drew her a little taller replacing her face with a variation of maybe Ty Lee's face and a round version of Katara's eyes. Or something like that.

As she gawked at herself in the door, she didn't hear someone coming down the hall. She didn't even notice them talking as they noticed her until after she felt a large, masculine hand touch her left shoulder. Surprised by it, she screamed.

The sound that left her mouth was feminine and loud but at the same time it almost sounded inhuman. Almost.

The person turned her to make her face them before clamping their hand over her mouth. The action silenced her and she stared wide eyes. The hand covering her mouth was large and the person was careful that they didn't cover her small nose.

She breathed deeply to try and calm herself as she stared at the person. Their lips were moving, but she couldn't make out the words. She was too busy breathing. The person was a man. He appeared to be middle aged. Between the mid-thirty to late-forty age range, maybe. It was hard for her to guess. He was fair skinned with golden, maybe more like bronze eyes and graying brown hair. He wore a black and red uniform and looked like something out of Avatar, and not the James Cameron movie with the blue people.

"I apologize for frightening you. I merely meant to get your attention." He told her kindly once she calmed down. Then he took his hand off her face.

"Oh... Uh, it's okay? I was distracted..." She trailed off, looking at her feet. Her bare feet... they looked so dainty as a cartoon.

"Don't think I've seen you before. Pretty sure I would remember hair like this if I did. - " He reached up and gently touched the braid that laid over her right shoulder. "- You a stowaway or something?" He asked curiously while dropping his hand to his side.

"Or something... I'm not entirely sure how I got here." She answered honestly, leaving out how she didn't entirely know where here was. And she didn't think it wise to say that it was looking like she'd been spirited away from home by some being and left in a show that she loved.

"Ah. Either way I'm afraid to say that I still have to take you to the young man running this ship. Can't say he'll be pleased to see you." He informed her as it sounded as though a stampede was on it's way to them.

"I understand. We should probably hurry. sounds like my scream started a mob."

He nodded and directed her up to the deck. Most of the walk was in silence with her looking at the floor. They passed several men , all of whom stared at her curiously. That made her uncomfortable and she freed her hair from the braid so she could arrange it over her chest and around her shoulders to feel less exposed.

"So... What's your name?" She asked after a while. She became sick of the silence and worrying about being stared at.

"Hm? Oh, I'm Ren. And you are?" He asked in turn while looking at her out of the corner of his eye as the walked side by side up some stairs.

"I'm... uh... I'm... Oh holy fuck!" She swore loudly as they stepped onto the deck. Her eyes went wide and she stared in front of her.

The sight before her proved what she hadn't wanted to voice. She was in Avatar the Last Airbender and in front of her a certain scarred prince with a black, silky looking ponytail was practicing his firebending in a red and black uniform like Ren's with two helmeted men also in the uniform while his tea loving uncle watched. Only after she swore, they turned their attention to her.

"Um... Don't mind me?" She said questioningly in a small voice. Her cheeks tinted pink as the prince scanned her curiously with his harsh gold eyes. Beside her, Ren raised an eyebrow at her.

"Such crude language..." Iroh stately softly. He was an older man, a bit round all over. Yet strangely childlike and wise. She always looked up to this character for being comfortable as he is.

"Nevermind the language Uncle! Who are you!? And what are you doing on my ship?!" The prince demanded raspily, narrowing his eyes and storming towards her. He had to lean down a bit to hold eye contact with her as she face was level with his throat. Which she would have laughed about but he was radiating heat and was known to have a temper.

"Whoa personal space! You're kinda in mine. My name is Melanie. And I don't even know how I'd gotten onto your ship." She told his defiantly before she side stepped and walked over to Iroh before saying, "I'm sorry about my language. It just slipped out."

"It's alright young lady. Melanie... Hmm, that's quite a name you have there. I am Iroh and the grumpy young is my nephew Prince Zuko. Was it you that made that unearthly noise?" He asked smiling.

"Pleasure sir. Oh... Yes that was me. Ren surprised me. I didn't even mean to make a noise like that. I bet it sounded like a spirit being tortured.." She said. It was meant like a joke. But with how Iroh stiffened she could tell he wasn't amused.

"Something like that. Zuko, that's enough practice for today. Would you join me for some tea Melanie?" When Iroh spoke she looked from her to Zuko and back again.

"Oh, I'd lov-" She started. But Zuko, fuming, interrupted.

Tea is for guests Uncle. She isn't a guest." The prince snapped, glaring at her.

"No. I guess I'm not. I'm just a girl with nowhere else to go, no family to speak of and a home that doesn't exist. But, hey, if you'd rather I left, I can always jump overboard and hope that freezing to death happens quickly." She argued, turning towards him with a defiant look in her eyes. Iroh's gaze softened.

"Oh. Uh... I... Ugh!" Zuko growled before stomping off.

"How about that tea?" Iroh asked once his nephew was gone from sight. She sighed and nodded. The former General looked at Ren and spoke, "Could you prepare a room for her?"

Ren nodded and went off in the direction Zuko had. She smiled and looked around her. The water around the ship was icy so she placed them at mid episode one. Which means that Zuko currently thought Aang was an elderly bending master. Oh how disappointed he was going to be when he saw what the Avatar really was. Funny how the Fire Prince was always overestimating or underestimating the young Avatar.

But she was pulled from that thought as a gentle hand rests on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked to see that it was Iroh.

"So tea? Do you have any mint? It's my favorite." She told him softly.

"Mint... Hmm I had you pegged as a chamomile girl."

"I'm not a fan of chamomile. It tastes a bit too milky to me." She informed him with a laugh. Iroh nodded and looked her over, gasping at how little she wore.

"Ah! Your clothes! Aren't you cold?" He asked before leading her swiftly inside. Outside had been cold, probably somewhere below zero. But she hadn't really noticed. Inside was warm. Not too warm that she was uncomfortable. But warm enough to chase the chill away.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just chilled. I'll be fine." She waved off she concerns and followed him to what looked, to her, to be a kitchen. She didn't really look around to be sure. No she just stood back and watched Iroh prepare the tea. He used firebending to heat the water. Then he added the tea and mint before letting it steep.

While it steeped, she watched as he got out a tray and a couple of cups. She saw his eyes glance over at something. Following his gaze she spotted a plate of... something. It looked like glazed buns to her. But she couldn't be sure

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he looked at them longingly. She smiled as he drooled a little bit.

"A little, yes. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." She told him honestly. However, she was a little afraid of the food in Avatar. To her, it looked unappetizing. Or it was something she wouldn't eat, Like fish and rice. Though the sweets Aang and Katara ate on Kyoshi looked good.

Iroh's eyes lit up at her agreeing and he seemingly ignored her mention of when she ate last while he put some buns on the tray with the cups.

Soon Ren came in saying, "General Iroh, Melanie's room is ready."

"That didn't take long." She mumbled to herself.

"Good! Then we'll have our tea in there." Iroh grinned grinned and moved the tea pot from the counter onto the tray and went to pick it up. But Ren shook his head and took hold of it first.

"Can you lead the way, please?" She asked Ren. He nodded and lead the way up to a room. She worried as Ren went up ladders and held the tray with one hand. Then they came to a stop and Ren opened a door.

The room was small. It had a lumpy futon and a desk with a chair. It was simple and bare, but not too bad. Though she stumbled as she entered it. Swearing under her breath, she glared at the door . She really didn't get why there had to be a three inch lift to doors in ship's.

"Hmm. Was it wise to convert a weapons closet so close to my nephew's room into her room? He didn't seem too fond of her." Iroh sounded concerned. Ren set the tray on the desk and shrugged.

"There aren't many rooms that could have been seamlessly converted. This was one and another was by the crew's quarters. This seemed to be the better option, unless you wanted her in a prisoner's cell." Ren explained.

"I, for one, am okay with this. I mean, I'm no expert on naval ships but chances are this ship hasn't been to port in a while and I get the feeling I'm the only girl aboard. Uh. Yeah. I'll take my chances with the hormonal teen over the stir crazy adults. And don't worry about Zuko's feelings about me. As long as he only flings mean words at me I'll be fine." She stated, shrugging.

Ren and Iroh shared a worried look. But neither man questioned her logic. Ren then left to return to his duties. She sat on her new bed while Iroh poured their tea, leaving the door open as he took a seat at her desk.

"So tell me about yourself." He said as he handed her a cup of tea. She bit her lower lip and accepted the cup. She was trying to think of a way to explain anything about herself without sounding crazy.

She hummed thoughtfully and took a sip of her tea. It was quite minty and really nice. She decided that she would tell Iroh the truth. He was understanding, maybe he could even help her survive.

"Well... My name, my full name, is Melanie Marie Hall. It probably sounds odd here. But at home, it's not. I have a younger brother, Simon and I live with my parents. I'm aware that that contradicted what I told Zuko but stay with me. I just turned sixteen, as far as I know I am not a bender, I've never tried. I have no remarkable talents or qualities. And I don't know the first thing about fighting or self defense. Sports are unpleasant. Coordination is not my friend. My favorite color is crimson and my favorite flowers are roses..."

And on and on she went. I was like a flood gate had opened. Favorite animal, fox. Food, lemon cake. Hobby, reading or laughing at others getting hurt. What she wanted in a guy, fiery passion. Least favorite thing ever, Thursdays because it was always a bad day for her. To list a few. Then finally,

"And I'm also fairly sure that this morning I was taken or moved from my bed back home, in another world, and brought here after I wished that I was somewhere cooler. I had meant temperature not excitement level. But that's why I said I had no family or home. Also, I think Zuko is attractive but he should probably work on that temper of his."

She took a deep breath as she finished as drank her tea. Iroh stared at her, wide eyed and startled. She bit her lower lip while wondering if, maybe, she had overshared. It was possible That she should have put off saying that she was from another world. But then,

"So, you believe that the spirits brought you here? Why would they do that?"

"To prove the expression 'Be careful what you wish for' right I don't know. I only wanted it to cool down so that I could sleep."

"I see. And would you be prepared to remain here if there was no way back?" He asked while sipping his tea.

She blinked, surprised. She hadn't that about that. She hadn't even thought about going home. No, she'd been too distracted by her looks. But as she thought about it... The idea of not going home didn't bother her. Home was nice but she did have to leave it eventually. Thoughtfully she sipped from her tea.

"I'm prepared to stay, even if there is a way back. I don't know the who, what or whys of how I got here. This could be a gift. Actively trying to go home could offend someone. And for all I know my existence could have been erased from home..." She shrugged.

"Very well. You are welcome to stay with me and Zuko." Iroh smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and grabbed a bun from the tray and took a small bite. To her surprise, it was sweet and cinnamony. Delightly with it she ate it quickly and finished her tea, rubbing her stomach happily.

Iroh laughed airily and had a bun as well as she set her cup on the tray. She leaned back against the wall contently.

They talked more as Iroh ate. He told her about Zuko's mission and she listened quietly, not mentioning anything about how she already knew. When the buns were gone, Iroh yawned and stretched. Then he stood.

"I am going to bed. Please tell my nephew to ass well before it gets too late out." He asked her. She nodded and watched him go. There was tea still in the pot, which she planned to drink later.

She stood and stretched before leaving her room. Based on her knowledge of Avatar she knew the prince wouldn't be inside. So she made her way out to him.

He was standing, looking out at the icy South. Staring intently as the ice and snow. Zuko had changed out of his uniform and into a long red robe with a brown long sleeve shirt and pants. It looked warm. The evening air was much colder than the last time she was outside. This time she actually noticed... and felt it.

"Your highness?" She said politely, trying to hold back her shivers as she tried to make nice with the banished prince. He turned to look at her. He looked calm now, tired even.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" He asked her simply.

"Your uncle has gone to bed and suggests that you do to, before it gets too much later." She informed her, feeling a little like a messenger.

Zuko scoffed and looked forward again. The he spoke, "So why didn't he come tell me himself?"

"I suppose he was tired. And that he wanted us to speak. Get you used to me." She answered while stepping up to stand beside him.

"And why would I need to get used to you being around?" He asked, growling slightly.

"General Iroh has given me permission to stay with the two of you. Since I have no where else to go."

"What?!" Zuko shouted. Flames burst from his hands as he balled them into fistes. She flinched as his fire licked at her arm closest to him.

"OW! What the fuck man!?" She demanded as she looked at her arm. He hadn't burned her. The flames only grazed her making her skin red and agitated. He muttered something under his breath that she couldn't quite catch.

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. Instead of going inside, she sat on the cold metal and looked up at Zuko.

"Zuko? When you were little, did you ever pretend you were something you weren't?" She asked him suddenly, quickly adding, "Like did you ever make believe that you were your father. Or an animal. Maybe a kid that wasn't a prince?" Her voice was soft and she'd shiver from the arctic chill between words

He shed his robe and wrapped it around her while emanating heat to keep himself warm. She curled up in the robe. It smelled nice and was not only warm but soft as well.

"No. I didn't play make believe as a child. Why do you ask?" He answered calmly while sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and tucked a little of the robe between her feet and at cold metal.

"Oh. I was just curious. See, when I was a kid, I pretended to be a mermaid. That's a woman that's half human and half fish, if you didn't know. Anyway I would try to swim with just my arms while I had my ankles crossed. It was fun and easy for me while regular swimming was hard."

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"It's called bonding Zuko. I'm trying to become your friend."

"Right... Who said I wanted you as a friend?"

"Everyone needs someone, as a friend. I want you to be mine. I'll even make it easy for you. I'll tell you about myself. You don't have to talk back and you can ignore me if you'd like and anytime you'd like a one sided conversation or someone to rant to I'll return the favor. Okay?"

"Ugh. Fine." He rolled his eyes. She smiled at him and began simply.

She started with the information she had told Iroh to him. Only she left out the parts about her family, where she was from and that she found him attractive.

Zuko listened quietly as she talked. He didn't offer any input or ask any questions. But she did say that he didn't have to. So she was okay with his silence. She kept her voice calm and she talked slowly as if she was telling an infant a bedtime story.

"And even though I don't now, I used to have a family. It was just my parents, me and my younger brother. His name was Simon. There was only eleven months between our births and after he was born, mom made dad get a vasectomy. I don't know if you have those here but it's when a doctor snips the tube going from the testicles to the penis and ties it in a knot so the patient can't get anyone pregnant. But anyway, my mom liked to call Simon and I her 'happy accidents' as neither of us were planned. My dad just said that I was poor timing as mom got pregnant with me while they were still engaged and mom, wanting to actually fit her dress, moved up the wedding date. But it we asked mom about it she would say that she didn't want a baby before she was married and that they were engaged so it'd be dumb to put it off just because she 'had a parasite' growing inside of her."

She paused to take a deep breath. Zuko glanced in her direction sympathetically. He had paled during her ramblings. Her guess was at the vasectomy part.

"Why don't you have your family anymore?"

She blinked, surprised as Zuko asked the question. How was she supposed to answer that? She guessed that half the truth wouldn't hurt.

"I was taken from them... and I have no way to get back. But it's okay because I'm ready to make the best of this situation."

Her eyes welled up a little as she spoke. She didn't have a clue why though. This wasn't exactly the first time she talked about that. She raised her shirt and dabbed her eyes, not wanting to get tears on Zuko's robe.

He looked at away from her before standing. Without looking back he said, "I'm getting cold. Let's go inside."

She nodded mutely and scrambled to the feet, sliding her arms into the sleeve of the robe before her fixed her shirt. Quietly she followed Zuko in and up to the hall with their rooms. He went to his.

She blinked and went to hers. She was about to go in when Zuko poked his head out of his doorway.

"What are you doing? We aren't done talking yet."


	2. Quite the Opposite

**dAlright onto chapter 2; Quite the Opposite**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I forgot to mention that last chapter.**

 **Special thanks to Artiful Artifice and TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings for favoriting this story.**

 **Now, Chapter 2 will be different than Chapter 1 as the Point of View will not be Melanie's. And the Location will not be Zuko's Ship. And each chapter afterwards will switch point of views.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **Also! This chapter flirts with the idea of a possible eventual Male!OCxSokka.**

* * *

Unlike Melanie, He had no troublesome days. Well he did but it wasn't the same day of the week every time. Also he never had troublesome days when Melanie did. So that Thursday was an anomaly that didn't usually happen. Not ever.

On Wednesday, he had watched Avatar the Last Airbender with Melanie. He liked the show. Not as much as Melanie though. She was the type that would scream at the television and, because they had book one on DVD, fast forward through moments when Katara would talk about how the Fire Nation killed her mom.

So when she'd gone off to play Dragon Age, he hung back to watch the show over. Honestly because of Melanie's habit of fast forwarding, even if he'd been the one to put it on she's do it, he'd never seen all of book one. It took five hours to watch it all. Well around five hours. There was around an hour of run time for each disc with five discs of episodes. Then the few minutes between discs that it took to switch them.

He would get up during the end credits and opening credits of episodes, as it was a continuous play, to get drinks or use the restroom.

Afterwards, he went to bed. Well he changed first. But then he went to bed. He had no trouble falling asleep. In fact, he was out almost as soon as he laid with his face against his pillow.

He awoke after midnight, Thursday morning, and went to the kitchen where he got a drink of iced tea. Looking around he found that his mom had left out what she had made for dinner. Lifting the lid his face scrunched up. She had made curry. Rather the American version of curry that was basically a thick dark green gravy mixed with vegetable stew. He quickly put the lid back on it and looked at the sink.

Only two bowls were in it, which meant that Melanie didn't eat it. Not that she would. She once told him that it looked as if baby crap and soup got together. He smiled at the memory of Melanie saying that. His mom had puffed her cheeks out childishly before calling Melanie a poop-nose. That's what his mom did though. According to his dad and aunt, she had also made people call her a sacred vessel during her pregnancy with him. She was a weird one, that mother of his.

It was nearly one in the morning when he finished his drink and went back to his room. He was about to go in and go back to sleep. That i until he heard whimpering from Melanie's room.

Furrowing his brow, he went to his sister's door. He would have knocked except it was open. That was weird. Melanie never left he door open. She didn't like the idea of people being able to come in as they pleased. She was like their aunt like that. He stood in the doorway quietly.

"Melanie? You okay?" He asked softly. He looked at his sister as he spoke. She was sleeping. And despite all the whimpering , she looked calm. The whimpering was definitely coming from her though.

Looking closer, he saw a ghostly hand with long fingers resting on her head. The hand looked smooth but had fine wrinkles around the knuckles. His gaze went from the hand, up the arm attached to it and came to rest on the face of the person it belonged too.

The person looked like the ghost of a regal old man with smooth long hair and long robes. He felt a twinge of familiarity as he looked at the man. But he couldn't quite place it.

"What ar-" She started to say. But he cut himself off with a gasp as the man looked at him with a stern expression and glowing eyes. Suddenly he could place how he knew the man. But it didn't didn't matter. No it didn't matter what the fictional character, Avatar Roku, was doing. Because when he looked at hi, his eyelids began to feel heavy and his knees began to feel weak. Then he felt like he was falling. Falling through darkness. And when he landed, his body felt heavy. He opened his eyes slightly. But he saw only white. It was also cold, so cold. It felt as though he was part way in ice water.

However, he could not pull himself onto the solid object beneath his upper body. He was too tired, his eyes slid closed once again and, shivering he was unconscious once again.

The next time he opened his eyes, it felt as though he was being lifted. And, for the most part, he was. Whoever was doing it was pulling him up by his shirt. They pulled at his sleeves and back. It was working... until he shifted in surprise.

His shirt was a gray long sleeve shirt. It was a little big on him and had a tendency to slide down his left shoulder. So, when he shifted as they pulled on his shirt, he actually fell out and into the ice water he had felt on his waist and legs earlier. Shocked by the suddenness of the water on the rest of him, his eyes shot open and tried to breathe. That only seemed to suck water into his mouth.

He swam up to the surface of the water as quickly as she could and coughed up the water. Breathing deeply while he was lifted out of the water. It seemed to work better without his shirt on. The clothing being too big probably made it difficult to get a good grip.

"Hey! Are you okay? Sokka, give him your coat." A girl said. He looked at her blankly. She was tan with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She handed him his shirt and he pulled it on, nodding in response to her question. She then removed her heavy looking coat and laid it over his legs.

"Yeah, yeah Katara. I'm on it." The boy she had called Sokka snapped as he took off his coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. Sokka looked like a male version of the girl, Katara. Only his dark hair was short with the sides shaved off and the top was pulled into a small ponytail.

He looked between the two as he curled up in their coats, shivering. He recognized them immediately from Avatar. He then turned and saw a fair skinned boy with gray eyes and a blue arrow on his head. Aang.

"Hi there! I'm Aang. What's your name?" He asked and somewhere in the back of his mind he found himself thinking that Aang was adorable. He gulped and under Katara's coat he fidgetted with his pant legs to keep them from sticking to him too much.

"I'm Simon." He answered. As he spoke his teeth chattered, almost making it sound like he was stuttering. Katara leaned over him and brushed some of his shaggy pale blonde hair out of his face. She was looking at it curiously and in her eyes he saw his reflection.

He was just as cartoony as them. His face was feminine with soft features and a slightly round shape. Like Melanie he had a small nose and slightly full lips. Unlike Melanie his round eyes were green. His eyebrows were slightly darker than his hair. But that was normal. His hair was naturally dirty blonde. He'd been dying it pale so he could look like Melanie.

"Nice to meet you. Are you from around here?" Aang asked while Katara sat back in her seat.

"Not likely." Sokka snorted. Katara elbowed him in the ribs. Then the two began to bicker.

He stayed quiet and pulled the hood on Sokka's coat up over his wet hair. The subject was dropped while he wiggled his toes under Katara's coat and he was feeling warmer already. A little bit anyway. He buried his face against the fur lining of the hood and wrapped a hand around the small sun charm on a choker he'd gotten from Melanie and always wore. While he did, he hoped to see Melanie again soon, if she was even here.

At some point he had fallen asleep again while staring off in Sokka's direction. And when her woke up again, he was much warmer. He was also much dryer . As she sat up he looked around him. He was sitter beside Aang in a tent. Katara sat in the opening flap. She was staring at Aang's arrow tattoos. Meaning that they were at the village now.

Something felt off though. He looked down at himself. Yup. Now that was just wrong.

While he'd been asleep someone had changed his clothes. His gray shirt and baggy black sweat pants were gone. In there place was a blue tunic dress and thick leggings. He was also given boots that he pulled on himself.

"Aw man..." He groaned.

"Oh, you're awake too?" Katara grinned and grabbed him and Aang by their wrists before pulling them from the tent.

The sudden movement brought his attention to the dress he wore. It had long sleeves that were a little too long for his arms and slits that went up to both of his hips. The fabric hugged his small figure without being tight but, clearly it was made for someone taller as a good three inches of the fabric dragged on the ground. While it was nice, he was uncomfortable with that thought that someone had stripped and then redressed him without his consent.

Once out of the tent the villagers stared at him and Aang. Even Sokka stared. But that might be from how much he looked like a girl now. Katara dragged him and Aang before the villagers. Which was a small group consisting of women, ages ranging anywhere between twenty and ninety, and children, young boys and girls, between the ages of two and eight.

"Aang, Simon, this is the entire village. Entire Village, this is Aang and Simon." Katara grinned as she introduced the boys. The villagers just stared. He and Aang looked at one another and then at the villagers again. He was actually surprised that he was an inch shorter than Aang.

"Uh, why are they just staring at us?" Simon asked.

"Yeah! Did Appa sneeze on us?" Aang asked, leaning against his staff as he looked them over.

"Maybe it's because we we returned this morning, Katara and I had two guys with us and one a kind of cute girl now?" Sokka suggested as he moved to stand between him and Aang.

"Is it really okay for a tribal warrior to be calling another guy cute?" He asked, making Sokka blush and cough.

"No one's seen an airbender in the last hundred years. We were all under the impression that they were extinct." An old woman told them. She looked kind of like an angry, elderly Katara.

"Guys, this is my Grandmother." Katara said.

"Call me Gran Gran." She said simply in a monotonous voice.

"Um... I have a couple questions. Whose clothes am I wearing? And, uh, who changed me?" He asked.

"Oh, those are mine. You're quite dainty for a boy. Everything of Sokka's was way too big." Katara told him. It almost sounded as though she was praising him.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" Sokka asked Aang while snatching the staff from Aang.

Katara's gran, Kanna if he remembered correctly, held his clothes to him as Aang explained that his staff was also a glider, a tool for airbending.

"I changed your clothes. You would have caught your death if I hadn't. Here, there dry now." Kanna told him. He smiled and held his dry clothes against his body.

"Thank you." He told her politely. She nodded and summoned Katara to do chores. He went toward the tent, only to be stopped by Katara.

"Hey, you can keep those clothes. It's always good to have a spare, right?" She said. He nodded and was about to open his mouth to say that he had nowhere to keep them. But he thought better of it and just went into the tent he had woke up in.

He closed the door flap and undressed slowly. He folded the clothes Katara said he could keep and pulled his pants on. As he pulled the drawstring and tied his pants around, Sokka came in with a heavy coat in one hand and a back pack in the other.

"Katara told me to give you these." He said as he watched him pull his shirt over his head.

"Thanks man. Can you put those in that bag?" He asked as he poked his head through the neck hole and motioned to the folded clothes.

"Sure." Sokka nodded and he finished dressing, pulling on Katara's old boots again. Sokka, while doing what he had been asked to, handed him the coat and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Then he asked, "So who's Melanie? You kept calling to her in your sleep."

He bit his lower lip and pulled the coat on he answered simply, "Melanie is my big sister. The last time I saw her a spirit was standing over her. Next thing I know I'm being pulled out of the water by you guys."

"Spirits... riiight." Sokka scoffed adding, " You know you sound crazy, right?"

"Yeah. But at least I'm cute. Right?" He asked teasingly, making Sokka blush.

"Yeah, yeah. I have warriors to train." Sokka said as he hurried out of the tent. He smiled to himself over Sokka's embarrassment as he fixed the straps of his new bag over his shoulders and left the tent.

Once outside, he helped Katara with chores. Some village women gave him odd looks and asked if he was sure he wanted to help. Apparently they weren't used to boys doing a fair share of the work. So he explained that his mother taught him that it was rude to not help out when staying in someone else's home, especially when they helped him in some way first.

And he continued to work as Katara went off the find Aang. He only stopped when he noticed Sokka getting agitated by Aang distracting the children. The water tribe man pulled a spear off the rack it was on as Aang's bison, Appa's, tail was up against, making a slide.

"... We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on!" He caught Sokka shout at Aang as he and Katara came to investigate.

"What war?" Aang asked innocently as he slid down from Appa's back.

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked. Katara shrugged. Aang didn't reply, he looked past Sokka. The Avatar's face contorted and he, quite loudly, shouted "Penguin!"

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asked his sister. She shrugged and ran after Aang.

He placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder as Sokka stared dumbly after Katara and Aang while asking, "Seriously! He's kidding, right?"

"I don't think so. Maybe we should have asked about what was going on when he got frozen. You know, to determine how long it's been for him." He said, even though he knew the truth. Sokka simply nodded and went about his business.

Sokka stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"You wanna train a little?"

He raised an eyebrow at Sokka and shook his head as he said. "I'm not much of a fighter. Seriously, the most violent thing I've ever done is bite my sister and she bit me back so hard I cried."

"So I could teach you. You probably have a better attention span that the kids."

"Fair point. Well, I guess it's never to late to learn." He smiled and nodded.

"Great. Come with me!" Sokka grinned and gathered up a bunch of weapons in his arms and he led him out of the village. He chuckled at Sokka's excitement and followed. First Sokka built target for them to hit out of snow and made sure they were packed tightly before pickling up a spear and beginning the lesson.

He started the lesson by teaching him how to hold the spear. He got that lesson with minimal problems. Throwing the spear was wear his problems were. He'd throw it too far or not far enough or a little to much to the right. At one point Sokka had to get behind him and guide him through the throw like that. Together they made the shot and He turned to thank Sokka only to find that they were too close to one another.

As they both blushed, Sokka picked up a club and decided they would switch to blocking with the spear. He nodded and Sokka showed him the ideal stance, one with his feet planted firmly on the ground with the weapon in front of him at a slight angle.

"Okay, now I'm going to come at you. Guard against me." Sokka said and he nodded while taking up the stance he was taught. And Sokka raised the club before running at him. He raised the spear to block, which he did achieve. But Sokka's weight behind the practice attack proved to much for his scrawny frame and they tumbled to the ground.

"Ooof." He grunted and shook his head as he looked up at Sokka, he was much larger and heavier than him. The there was the spear that was stuck between the boys. His eyes widened and he felt his face heat up as Sokka looked down at him.

"Maybe we should have worked on getting you some muscles first..." Sokka suggested, his warm breath hitting the smaller boys face.

"Uh-huh." He nodded and Sokka blushed as he got up, extending a hand down to him, which he took and allowed Sokka to pull him up.

"Uh, we should go back in and... yea..." Sokka commented nervously.

"Yea..." He nodded and Sokka looked up, his eyes wide. He didn't need to turn to see that the flared had just gone off, He could tell by the glare forming on Sokka's face as he gathered the weapons back up and went into the village without him.

He frowned and went in after him and returned to work. He did some laundry and straightened tents and just generally cleaned up until Aang and Katara returned to the Village.

He joined the crowd but didn't listen to the words. He didn't have to. He already knew. Sokka would accuse Aang of being a traitor and working with the Fire Nation. Aang said the flare was an accident. Katara speaks up. Kanna blames Katara. Aang takes full responsibility. Then,

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village." Sokka said firmly.

"I'll go with you Aang." He said stepping around the crowd. Sokka looked surprised.

"Wait! Simon, you..." Sokka started, his eyes going wide as he got cut off.

"Yes I do. I'm a foreigner just like Aang. It's wrong to banish one and not the other." He told Sokka firmly as he climbed into the saddle on Appa's back.

Here's where Katara tried to go with him and Aang. But Aang wouldn't take her from her family and he watched Aang climb onto Appa's head. Sokka challenged Aang over Appa's ability to fly and scoffed as Appa proved still too tired.

"Did you want us to go anywhere once Appa's awake enough?" Aang asked him as they moved away from the village.

"Nah. I'm here to keep you company." He answered, keeping his desire to see his sister to himself.

"So why did you decide to come? It looked like Sokka -"

"Just because a pretty boy say you can stay doesn't mean that you should. Sokka's a big boy and you're still a kid. Priorities Aang." He said, interrupting him.

"Oh, okay. But If I wasn't a kid. Would you have stayed?"

"No. Absolutely not. No one deserves to be alone."

From there, they moved on in silence. Only stopping when they were quite far from the village and Appa was too tired to keep going. He and Aang stretched their legs before resting. He rest his head on Appa and fell asleep.

"Simon! Wake up! The village is in trouble! We need to go back!"

Aang's shouting woke him and he nodded groggily as he stood. Aang took hold of his left wrist and pulled. In the Avatar's other hand was his staff.

He allowed Aang to pull him to an otter-penguin quickly and watched as he got on, leaving some room behind him.

"Hop on!"

He gulped and nodded as he got on the bird behind Aang. and held onto him as they took off. He was amazed that Aang and him could both fit on the medium small bird. He supposed that Aang guessed that he didn't know how to ride one and that it's take too long to teach him.

When they got back to the village, he had to jump off the bird, releasing his grip on Aang as he recalled that Aang rode between Zuko's legs. So he scurried over to the villagers as Aang knocked Zuko over.

"You're back!" Sokka grinned at him before Aang pulled up in front of them.

"Well yeah." He smiled.

"Hey Katara! Hey Sokka!" Aang said as the penguin stood, knocking him off his back.

"Hi Aang... Thanks for comming." Sokka told Aang flatly.

He watched as Aang stood and Zuko had his men spread out around Aang. Simply, Aang blew snow at each of them by hitting the ground with his staff.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked the snowy prince.

However, the back and forth that they were supposed to have was interrupted.

"Simon!?"

"Huh?" He asked. His head shot up and he looked around until he saw it. A familiar head of pale blonde hair. He stood quickly and cupped his hands around his eyes like binoculars. When he was sure who it was he gasped and shouted, "Melanie!"

He couldn't see her face very well but he was sure that she was grinning. The next thing he knew she was jumping diagonally off the deck of the ship. He butt hit the village wall and she fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. She recovered from her fall and stood, dusting the snow off of her leggings and tank top before running at him.

He, in turn, ran to her and they made contact with each other between Zuko and Aang. Their arms wrapped around each other as they hugged firmly. Together they were the same height with very similar features. In fact they had been told that they could be twins.

"Hey you. Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" She asked him while resting her chin on his right shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" He asked, resting his chin on her right shoulder. Over her shoulder he saw that Zuko and his men were watching them and he could feel the gazes of Aang, Sokka and the Villagers on his back.

"I'm only confused about how we got here." She admitted.

"Oh. I can answer that."

"Really Simon? You can?"

"Yea. I was heading back to bed and I heard you whimpering."

"I do not whimper. But go on."

"You were though and when I went to check on you. There was someone standing over you with a hand on your head. Thinking back on it, it was almost affectionate."

"Creepy. How'd you get here then?"

"The person looked at me and I got hella dizzy and I woke up half submerged int ice water."

"Oh my poor baby brother got a little wet." She giggled loudly and pulled back from the hug. Then she asked, "So who done it?"

"Your big burly boyfriend's maternal great grandfather." He teased, recalling one of the numerous times she's asked him if, since Avatar Roku was Zuko's great grandfather. Would Aang, his reincarnation, also be Zuko's great grandfather.

"Avatar Roku? For realz!? Why though? And he's not my boyfriend!" She squealed blushing.

"Enough! -" Flames erupted from Zuko's hands. "- Avatar! Surrender yourself to me. Or I will burn this village to the ground!" Zuko threatened.

He turned and saw Aang stiffen as he heard the ultimatum. Then he bowed his head.

"Alright... I'll go with you." Aang told Zuko. Who nodded to his men. The Fire Nation soldiers circled Aang, taking his staff and tying his arms behind his back taking him onto the ship after their prince.

"Aang! No!" Katara shouted. He saw Melanie roll her eyes. Neither of them were big Katara fans. Melanie disliked how Katara brings up how she lost her mother. Like it's some kind of excuse she can use for everything wrong with her life. She also had a problem with Katara's bending and how she spent so little time actually working on it until she steals the scroll from some pirates. Then she's suddenly obsessed with working on it. And after that episode she goes back to being not that interested yest somehow she becomes a master at the end of book one.

His only problem with that she pushed her ideals onto others.

"Don't worry Katara! It'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back!" Aang called over his shoulder to her.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home." Zuko called before looking behind him and shouting, "Melanie! Are you coming?"

"Yessir!" Melanie nodded and hugged him before running to the ship. Looking after her, he saw her feet were red from the cold. Biting his lower lip he looked behind him, at Sokka. Sokka was wide eyed and it made him look innocent. While he want to stay with him, he turned and ran after his sister yelling, "I'm coming too!"

Once he was on the ship the ramp closed behind him and he stayed close to Melanie. Even when Zuko's gaze fell on him. Melanie held an around around him protectively and she lead him away from Zuko and to his uncle.

"Iroh, this is Simon, my brother. And according to him, Avatar Roku brought us here." She told him softly.

"It is nice to meet you Simon. Hmmm I wonder why he would do that..."

"He only wanted to being Melanie. I'd just come to check on her and got dragged along. And He wasn't exactly Mr. Answers." He said.

"Come on. We shouldn't talk here. You never know whose listening." Melanie said, looking around them.

"Mel... Don't get too excited. But I got a new dress." He told her. Her blue eyes lit up and he could tell that, like he was, she was thinking about days when she had replaced all of his clothes with dresses that their mom had when her was younger.

"YES! The cross dressing continues! Do you have it with you? I need to see this!" She shouted excitedly. He laughed and took off his back pack, handing it to her

"You wear it. I refuse to put it on again." He told her.

"You sir are a god of mousey proportions! I'm putting it on now!" She grinned and tore into the bag tossing it back to him when she had the dress. Without a care in the world she yanked off her tank top and handed it to him. Standing briefly in her bra and leggings before she pulled the dress on. Then she spun, smiling as she asked, "Well how's it look?"

Most of the men looked at her then caught a glimpse of Zuko, who had red cheeks and a small scowl, then they cleared they throats.

"I think you look lovey Melanie." Iroh said politely.

"I agree! Blue's a good color on you." He gasped as he heard Aang compliment his sister.

"Oh, Aang! I almost forgot you were here. Sorry... This is my sister Melanie."

"I would say it's nice to meet you, Avatar Aang, But given the situation..." She trailed off with a frown.

"I understand. But it's nice to meet you took." Aang smiled.

"That's enough. Melanie, take your brother and go to your quarters." Zuko barked at her.

She bit her lower lip and nodded before she led him to her room. They got there quickly and he laid his sister's tank top on her desk. This room was both neater and smaller than her room at home.

"Zuko's really not that bad a guy. He's just under a lot of pressure and this is how he thinks he should behave." She defended as she sat on her bed.

"You do realize you sound like someone that's in an abusive relationship, right?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"I know. It's really not helping my declaration that he's not my boyfriend, is it?"

"Not really." He laughed. She smiled and leaned against the wall. He followed suit and looked at the door that she had left open. Footsteps sounded and stopped, the person within listening distance but out of sight. Then, softly, he asked "I see Roku didn't send your snowman with you. Have you been about to sleep without it?"

"No. Came really close this morning in Zuko's room after he and I talked. But no dice." She shook her head frowning.

"Are you going to find something to replace it?"

"I could try but I feel like that would be useless The only thing I've had as long as my snowman that could possibly help is you and I get the feeling you won't be staying."

"That doesn't mean you won't see me again."

"I know. But still..." She trailed off.

"I hear ya. Here. Take this. It might help you." He said as she reached around his neck and unhooked his necklace before handing it to her. She looked at the heap in her hand and nodded. Choosing not to question this, she put the necklace around her own neck and wrapped her hand around the sun.

"I won't argue with you regarding this so I'll just say thank you." She told him as Zuko passed her door, a guard behind him carrying Aang's staff.

Together the two sat in Melanie's room until Aang peeked into the room.

"Simon! Melanie! Hey! Do you know where my staff is?"

"Yea, but-" He started.

"Aang, be careful. Zuko is lying in wait. He's thinking of you as a kid rather than the Avatar. But that doesn't mean he's going to go easy on you." Melanie advised softly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Where are his quarters?"

"It's the next door in the hall. Please be careful. I'm taking Simon to the deck. I.. I want him to help you on your journey." She told Aang and both boys's jaws dropped. But the monk nodded to left the room.

"You're sending me away?!" He demanded incredulously.

"You're damn right I'm sending you away. Now come on." Melanie ordered as she stood. He pouted but got up and followed her down to the deck. Soon after they got there, Aang threw his glider and jumped onto it. Then Zuko grabbed his ankle and the two came crashing down.

The siblings watched, out of the way, near the front of the ship as Zuko sent flame after flame at Aang and Aang spun his staff to repel it. Until Aang was up on the railing. Then Appa flew into sight, startling Zuko, who asked, "What is that?"

"Appa!" Simon shouted with Aang.

The Prince then recovered while the Avatar waved to his bison and blast a small fire ball at him, pushing him into the water.

"Aang!" Simon shouted as he leaned over the side of the ship. He wasn't the only one shouting. Katara, who had flown Appa there, was as well.

But Melanie and Simon knew he wouldn't be down for long and Melanie pulled Simon further out of range as Aang came out of the water in the Avatar state with eyes and tattoos glowing white. In his distressed stated he used waterbending to knock Zuko and his men down. Zuko even fell off the ship. Which made Melanie laugh.

Aang calmed, collapsing, and Appa landed on the ship. Katara propped him up and Melanie and he brother ran to her.

"I dropped my staff..." Aang said tiredly as they got there.

"Got it!" Sokka said running over to it. He and Simon smiled at one another.

"So much for careful." Melanie sighed to Aang and he smiled weakly.

"I tried to be careful." He told her and she nodded.

"You guys should go now."

"You aren't coming?" Katara asked her. He shook his head for Melanie.

"No. She's sending me and plans to stay with Zuko." He said and he helped Aang stand and climb onto Appa.

Melanie nodded and crossed the deck to where Zuko was trying to climb back up onto the ship while Katara had trouble bending the water on the deck to freeze the advancing guards. When she got it the gaang flew off. Iroh come out and blinked in surprise at the sight of Appa before helping Melanie with Zuko.

"Shoot them down!" He heard Zuko order Iroh before he saw him pushing Melanie aside as Appa flew away. Of course Aang redirected the giant fire ball into an icy cliff which burred half the ship.

Suddenly he felt very bad about leaving Melanie behind.


	3. Commander Zhao

**Alright onto chapter 3; Commander Zhao**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I forgot to mention that last chapter.**

 **Special thanks to GoldenWolf1 and Chi no ame17 and** **The True Fan-Fiction-Fanatic** **for favoriting this story.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

For her role in Aang's escape, She was ordered by Zuko to remain in her room. She wasn't really surprised that she was punished for it, but she was surprised it wasn't harsher. Though she was grateful that it was just being stuck in her room.

Outside of her door, to make sure she stayed in there, was Ren. So at least she had a friendly face there to talk to. That is when Iroh wasn't there to see her. Though Iroh really only visited every so often.

So for the two weeks it took to get Zuko's little warship to a harbor, She bonded with Ren. She learned that he was a firebender and had two daughters. They were twins, around thirteen years old. While he was here they were with his mother because his wife had passed away.

She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Especially when she learned that his wife had passed in an accident that happened when one of Ren's daughters, the bender of the two, had lost control while she practiced her bending. Infection set in and it didn't end well. **[Lazy reason is lazy]** It sounded quite traumatic. She hoped that he at least got letters from his daughters. But she honestly doubted that.

Then during Iroh's visits they talked about other things. Like tea. They'd once tried to guess why she was wanted there so badly. Her money was on her being meant to distract Zuko. Iroh guessed it was more to help his nephew when he needed it.

She didn't tell him that was a ridiculous idea. She would have. That is if it wasn't Iroh saying it. He was too sweet for her to say something like that too.

Another time, Iroh convinced Ren to let him take her out onto the deck. For a little fresh air and exercise. Ren agreed to the idea as he'd gotten tired of listening to her hit her head against her desk between topics. The ships crew had no issue with her walking around.

She didn't get under foot or ask questions.

Then Zuko caught a glimpse of Iroh leading her around. He'd stomped over to them, scowling. His narrowed eyes sizing her up. To her, it felt like he was looking for weakness. She used her reflection in his clear golden eyes to do the same. She looked a little healthy and well fed. She had dark circles under her eyes. Those were always there, as she's always had difficulty sleeping, but they seemed to be darker. And there was a bruise on her forehead from repeated whacking against her desk.

She half expected his glare to morph into a smug look. But, it didn't. No, instead, he turned to Iroh. Glare still present.

"What is _she_ doing out here?" He demanded

"I thought that Melanie could use some fresh air. It's not healthy to keep a young woman locked up." Iroh told his nephew calmly.

"She's being punished, it's not supposed to be comfortable! You should be pleased she can stay in her room." Zuko snapped.

"Um... I should get back before things start going bad for me. Thank you for taking me for a walk Iroh. Maybe next time we should tie a leash around my wrist? Then I'll be punished and humiliated. Then Zuko may, finally, be happy about something regarding my presence." She told Iroh with a small smile before lightly kissing the old man's cheek and going back to her room. She had meant it as a joke. But as she walked away, she realized that it may have been inappropriate.

After that, not much happened. Just normal bonding with Ren and Iroh. Late at night she'd notice Zuko peek in as she tried to sleep. He had this older sibling look, the look good older siblings got when their younger brother or sister was either sick or tossing and turning in their sleep.

She had pretended no to see him as she curled up under the robe she hadn't returned to him yet. While she did pretend to not see him, she was curious about why he did it. Not that she would actually ask about it.

When the ship pulled into harbor, she followed Iroh and Zuko off. Vaguely listening as Zuko said he wanted repairs done quickly so that they wouldn't lose _him_.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked. Zuko stopped walking and turned sharply to his uncle.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way!" Zuko growled making a sweeping arm movement.

Here's where she would have told Zuko that they could call him Aang. Which was actually his name, She would have also pointed out that Avatar was his title, job and life calling.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko."

She, along with Iroh and Zuko, looked around. A man with dark brown hair, bronze eyes and large, pointy sideburns was walking toward them.

"Oh, great, it's Commander Creepy." She mumbled. Zuko turned and faced Zhao, while sending a questioning look her way.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko acknowledged the man. She couldn't help but noticing the apparent dislike in his voice.

"It's commander now. -" Zhao smirked and then bowed to Iroh. "- General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

She rolled her eyes as he shamelessly flattered Iroh.

"Retired general." Iroh corrected, bowing back politely. As he did, he looked at her. She looked disinterested in meeting the man in front of them. Disregarding that, he politely said, "And this is Melanie. She's just joined us in our travels."

"A pleasure to meet you. May I ask how you met them?" Zhao asked, looking at her. His gaze was scrutinizing as it went over her. She shifted uncomfortably.

She knew that she stood out. What with her Caucasian features as lack of weather appropriate clothes. She did notice the stares she received. She knew it wasn't because of her breasts, they were too small for anyone to give a damn about. She shifts so she was half hidden by Zuko.

"Well, uh, I stowed away on the ship the last time they were docked. See I was tired and not paying attention. Well I ended up falling asleep and when I awoke we were out to sea. Anyway with no desire to waste a trip back and no home anyway, General Iroh graciously invited me to stay and Prince Zuko kindly allowed it." She lied easily.

"I see. Well the three of you are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh answered, gesturing behind them at the damaged bow.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao commented.

"Yes. -" Zuko held up a finger. Beside him, Iroh looked disinterestedly in front of him. "- You wouldn't believe what happened. -" He glanced at her and then at Iroh. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." He commands angrily and gestured at Zhao. Iroh's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes. I will do that. -" He grinned enthusiastically, happily holding his hands up. "- It was incredible!" Iroh said. Then, confused, he asked Zuko out of the corner of his mouth, "What? Did we crash or something?"

She giggled softly as the Prince looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes! Right into... uh... An Earth Kingdom ship!" Zuko exclaimed. She continued to giggle. He was a terrible liar. He narrowed his eyes at her before he elbowed her in the abdomen. She winced and wrapped her arms around herself. Zhao looked as though he didn't believe Zuko.

"Really? You must regal me with all of the thrilling details. Join me for drink?" Zhao asked, smirking as he gets in Zuko's face.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said as he averted his gaze and began to walk away. She frowned once she caught a glimpse of Zhao smiling evilly and she cringed. Which lead to her following Zuko.

After a few steps she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw another on Zukos. She turned and saw Iroh. He looked disappointed in their actions. She frowned and looked at the ground.

"Prince Zuko, Melanie, show Commander Zhao your respect. -" Iroh removed his hands from their shoulders. "- We would be honored to join you. Do you have ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Iroh told Zhao with a smile while the two started walking away.

She pouted at being told to be respectful to Zhao. Beside her, Zuko growled and firebends small arcs out of annoyance.

"Watch it!" She squeaked stepping away from him as she almost got burnt. He ignored her and stomped after Iroh and Zhao. Not wanting to be left alone, she went after him. Soon she fell in step beside him.

But soon he stopped and straightened as something hit him. She was a little a head a Zuko, but still within his reach. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. She looked at him wide eyed and stumbled as he pulled her. His grip was firm, his eyes narrowed and she had no way to escape.

"I want you to answer some questions I have." He said.

"Now? We're going to lose sight of Iroh and get lost if we -"

"I don't care." He cut her off sharply and she bit her lower lip. She was curious about where he would go with this. He hadn't spoke to her at all between telling her her punishment and her walk with Iroh. And after that he went back to ignoring her.

"Okay... What do you want to know?" She asked.

"First off, where are you from? I heard what your brother told you. Where can you possibly be from that requires that kind of help?" He asked, more like demanded. She blinked.

"You could have asked that during my punishment. What were you too pissy over the escape to wonder?" She was mocking his of course. Obviously he'd been too pissy to care. His grip on her arm tightened. She winced and said, "Alright! Alright! Don't get your panties in a knot. If you must know, when I say I'm not from here I mean I'm not from this world. Wipe that look off your face! My appearance should be proof enough."

He looked at her as if she were insane. She figured that he wouldn't entertain the idea of what she said being true. But, his eyes went over her curiously, as they had when he first met her. It looked like he was really considering it. Then he nodded simply before asking, "Then, earlier, how did you know it was Zhao. When you said 'Commander Creepy'?"

"He seemed creepy to me and commander creepy sounded better than captain creepy or colonel creepy." She lied to him while looking at her feet. They were bare, a little filthy. The arm he wasn't holding tightly was still over her stomach. She was wearing her clothes and not the dress from Simon. She had goosebumps from the cold.

"Don't lie to me." He growled, squeezing her arm. She winced and looked up at him.

"Zuko, there's a line. Answering that will cross the line. I promise you that I will answer your questions. But it will not happen right now or any other time that we can be easily overheard by Zhao's men. Until then, I'm not dressed for cold. Seriously! _Look at me!_ I've been here a little over a couple weeks and I don't even own a pair of shoes. And the only thing I have resembling a coat is that robe thing you lent me. Which, thinking about it, I should probably give that back..." She trailed off upon realizing that she was rambling.

He stared at her, his grip loosened a little on her arm.

"Now, please let go. I bruise like a peach and you have a pretty firm grip." She commented softly.

Zuko actually obliged and let go of her arm. Then he looked around them. She almost laughed at the lost look that took over his face before he looked back at her and asked, "Did you see where Uncle and Zhao went?"

"No. I was too busy being grabbed by a clearly psychotic prince." She answered, rubbing her arm. Looking around them she found the place swarming with Zhao's men, not surprising as it was Zhao's harbor. Taking a deep breath she walked up to one of them calmly. Upon getting close enough she smiled and said, "Excuse me sir."

"Yes? Did you need something?" The man she'd approached asked stiffly, his eyes fixed on her hair.

"Yeah. Can you direct us to Commander Zhao? Prince Zuko and I got separated from him and General Iroh while discussing a personal matter." She asked as Zuko walked up behind her. His ponytail swishing majestically as he walked.

The man nodded and gave them directions. Well he gave Zuko directions while she looked up at the man. He looked kind of like Ren but with black hair instead of graying brown. Actually she was still looking at him when he finished and went to return to whatever he was supposed to be doing.

"Melanie. Let's go." She jumped as Zuko lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. Then he directed her to Zhao's tent.

"Hey, Zuko? Will you have dinner with me tonight? I can cook, not very well but I can try. Even if I'm not familiar with the cuisine here. Maybe I could attempt something I am familiar with. I'd let you help too... if I wasn't positive it'd ruin whatever our relationship is. It could be fun, us having dinner I mean not us cooking together. No offense but I think you would be a control freak in the kitchen. But, dinner, it'll give us time to talk about what you want to." She rambled articulately. She was looking at the ground.

The were still walking. Zhao's tent was visible. Behind her, Zuko froze and stared at her. Due to him holding her shoulders she felt him stop walking. She turned and looked at him. He looked as if she had grown an extra head.

"Or we could not... If you're going to react like that..." She trailed off while waiting for him to react.

"Where do you want to have dinner?" He asked her after a momentary silence. She blinked a little, surprised. Leading him to smirk and ask, " What? Did you think that I would refuse a chance to get the answers that I want?"

"Right. Of course. Um, I suppose we'll be back on the ship by then so the observation deck, under the stars?" She answered questioningly.

He nodded and they began to walk again. They were heading towards a red tent with gold embellishments and a gold Fire Nation insignia on the cloth door. It also had two guards standing in front of it.

"Are you actually going to cook?" He asked while they walked slowly.

"If you have or get everything I need, I'll make the one thing I'm actually good at making." She told him.

"What do you need? I can send for it. Or you could ask Zhao when we get to him. He might oblige for you."

"I'm going to ignore what you just implied. I need chicken, preferable the thighs but breasts would work to, salt, black ground pepper, oil and rosemary. Lettuce, tomato and mushrooms. For a side salad. It'll be a simple meal." She said smiling. As expected the prince looked as if her language went from English to Latin and back again.

She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. It was priceless. His brow was furrowed and his mouth hung slightly open. He clenched and unclenched his hands awkwardly.

"If you leave your mouth open like that bugs will fly in and make a home out of it." She teased him while she laughed. His mouth clamped shut and he sent her a dirty look. So she said, "I'm kidding. You need to relax man. I'm not asking you to know how I'm going to cook any of the food. Just get it all for me and I will cook."

He nodded and soon enough they reached their destination. Zuko glared while the guards gave them a difficult time. She saw hip about to open his mouth. Worried about him getting them in trouble she laid a hand on his arm and calmly explained what had happened and that they were Zhao's guests.

After hearing what happened, the guards let them in. So apparently they were expected. Zhao stood facing a large map as he told Iroh, who looked at a weapon display, the plan for how the Fire Nation will win the war. She and Zuko glanced at each other before going further into the tent.

The interior of the tent, much like the exterior, was red. There were a few chairs here and there and a table with tea in the middle of the room. Zuko took a seat and she went over to Iroh and tapped his shoulder as he picked up one of the weapons. He turned and grinned at her.

"You made it. What kept you?" He asked. She smiled and shrugged. Zhao turned and sat beside Zuko.

"We got a little side tracked with a personal matter. Oh and I will be cooking tonight." She informed him. She could hear Zuko asking for the ingredients she's told him that she would need.

"I'll have it all sent to your ship. So, tell me, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked Zuko, smirking calmly.

Next to her, Iroh put the weapon back and incidentally knocked over the display. The weapons came crashing down. Making a lot of noise which made her jump and squeak while the general cowers. Zhao turned to look at them in annoyance.

"Eh... My fault, entirely." Iroh smiled faintly as he side stepped with her away from the fallen weapons. She sat on the floor beside Zuko.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko told Zhao rather aggressively.

She laid her head on Zuko's knee and quietly listened as Zhao tried to get the prince to tell him what he wanted to hear about the Avatar. She found herself getting impressed as Zuko stayed quite calm.

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko told him, saying anything a little aggressively before switching to a slightly mocking tone. Then he stood, making her fall forward as he said, "Come on. Uncle, Melanie, we're going."

She got up and he went toward the door. The guards crossed their weapons in front of Zuko to stop him as another guard entered the room. She gulped remembering that the crew was interrogated while they were with Zhao. Her heart began to race as she hoped no one mentioned her in an interesting way. The last thing she wanted was for Zhao to take a special interest in her.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but the girl helped him escape." The guard informed Zhao. Zhao smiled evilly and approached Zuko. She gasped and looked at the guard wide eyed and surprised.

"Wait! That's all they said?" She asked, interrupting Zhao as he was about to do something she found creepy. The men turned to look at her and the guard nodded and Zuko glared at her so she cleared her throat shouting, "Those traitorous bastards! How dare they not lie with us when they clearly didn't know what our lie was!"

That didn't help the situation, at all. Iroh laughed nervously and Zuko's expression darkened dangerously. She knew that she was playing with fire quite literally when she teased him like that. She held up her hands in a non-threatening manner and murmured that she was kidding. Zhao rolled his eyes and had the guards escort Zuko back to his seat.

"Um... Can I sit in time out outside? The amount of testosterone the two of you are giving off is suffocating me. I'm not a flight risk so stop looking at me like that! I'm a harmless little girl!" She pleaded. Zhao looked as though she was asking to go back to the ship. In the end he sighed and allowed it.

She went outside with the guard that had told Zhao what the crew said. He was to be her babysitter. She sat on the ground beside the door to the tent. Her knees were at her chest with her arms around them and her chin rests on her knees. She was looking around. Being as close to the South Pole as it was, the harbor was cold and had a blanket of snow over it.

"So. Why did you do it? Help the Avatar escape, I mean." The guard asked her after a few moments. She looked at him. He was in a Fire Nation uniform with a helmet so she couldn't see what he looked like. She took a deep breath and settled her chin back on her knees.

"It was the right thing to do. The war that's going on, it's throwing the world out of balance. The Avatar is the only hope the world has to fix the damage done by it." She answered roboticly. She did believe what she was telling him. However she really helped Aang to get Simon off the ship.

The guard didn't say anything afterwards. The only voices came from the vague chatter all around them. And with nothing to concentrate on, she fell asleep. Well that's what it looked like to the guard. To her it felt like she was blinking.

One moment her consciousness was at the harbor and the next she was in an ethereal harbor in spring. She blinked and looked around. It looked like a natural version of Zhao's harbor. Vacant, green, relaxing. She stood up and stretched. The warmth wrapped around her like a big fluffy blanket.

"I thought you would appreciate some warm weather."

She turned, gasping, and saw a fair skinned man with long white hair and a matching beard. He wore long, flowing red robes.

"You want to tell me why I'm here? And just so you know, saying I'm here to hopefully 'help Zuko from making a big mistake' doesn't count as an answer. It's a total cliche. Not to mention a useless notion." She told him.

"I wouldn't say that! 'It seemed like a good idea at the time' sounds much better. Doesn't it?" He asked her, chuckling softly.

"I don't believe that you talk like that. So I'm wondering, am I actually asleep and you being here is just a dream? Or or you a teenage girl trapped in an old man's body?" She asked smiling. He looked at her, unamused by her question. Shrugging she says, "Sorry, moving on?"

"I brought you here so I could finish what I was doing when I was interrupted."

"Anything you do to me you have to do to Simon too. It's only fair." She would firmly, wondering what he meant, What? Was she too foreign?

"Very well. Don't worry about Simon. When I finish with you a chain reaction will occur and change him as well. Or it should." He answered.

"Should? Should I be worried? Because that sounds like energybending to me. Now unless you came in contact with a lion turtle after your death, changing us should be impossible."

"Do you always have so little faith?"

"No... Okay, fine. Do what you have to do..." She sighed and watched as he raised a hand. She closed her eyes as he laid his hand on her head.

Heat traveled through her, going from his hand to her head and down to her toes. Along with the heat came a tingling sensation in her chest and fingers. Normally that would worry her but the heat was just so something. Like getting a massage... on her organs.

The longer his hand was on her, the more intense the tingling became. It wasn't painful but it did feel weird. Quite weird. Then the tingling stopped. Only to be replaced with a painful series of shocks that felt like someone set off fireworks inside of her.

Her eyes shot open and she grit her teeth as she tried not to cry out in agony.

After several moments the hand came off of her head and the sensations that had been running through her stopped. She felt as though she was made of jelly.

"It might be a little late to ask, but, what was that?" She asked as she looked at him. She was dizzy and shaking.

"I made you more compatible with this world."

"I'm sorry, what? More compatible? If I wasn't so dizzy I would hit you." She sounded, reasonably, offended.

"Not so fast my dear girl. Think about this logically. Where you are from and here are different, yes? Your immune system was not built to handle or insects or diseases."

"I hate that you're right..."

"Side effects may include itching, dizziness, irritability, the possible development of the ability to bend an element, and, in the worst case scenario, death."

"What?" Her eyes widened as she listened to him list off side effects as if he had given her some kind of drug. She was really only half listening. But him saying death did catch her attention.

"I'm kidding about the death part." He chuckled.

"That's good. I'd hate for my brother or I to die young. Now, did you say Simon and I could develop bending abilities from becoming more compatible with... here?"

"Yes, I did say that. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Well I'm sort of a pacifist. You know a non violent type of girl. But as bending is a gift and not necessarily a weapon. I guess there won't be a problem."

"And Simon? I won't be there to tell him what is happening . You should tell him the next time you see him."

"That may not be soon enough. He always developed faster than I have."

"Then he's going to be confused for awhile."

"That's if he develops bending right? There's only a possibility that either of us will."

"That's right. But you will need to talk to him still. He will experience what you did and when you don't know what's happening it can be frightening."

"No shit. I know, lived it, remember? Still feeling a bit jelly-like in my stomach."

"Exactly my point. Now, rest. You'll feel better when you wake."

"Guess it's nap time then. Thank you for the compatibility for myself and my brother."

He nodded and vanished as she glanced around to find a soft spot to lay down. She went over to some grass and laid on her right side with her arm under her head. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!

Her eyes snapped open. She was sitting in a chair now. Across from her was Zuko and Iroh, both standing and looking at something beside her. She followed their gazes and saw Zhao smirking confidently.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished -"

"He is not 'just a banished prince'! He's a good person! With a promising life ahead of him! Just because he's not a sociopath like you does not mean that you can harass him! And just because you have a big ol' man crush on his father, you do NOT have permission to be an ass-hat!" She shouted, interrupting Zhao. The men turned to look at her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched casually.

"As I recall, you just met them. Refrain from giving your input." Zhao told her coldly.

"I'm an exceptional judge of character." She snapped before turning to Iroh. Only to calmly say, "If he's not going to be nice to me, I refuse to be nice to him."

"That's your right." Iroh shrugged. Zuko was still staring at her, his jaw dropped.

"Great." She smiled and Zhao looked from her to Zuko.

"Pathetic. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you. And you need a girl to defend you." Zhao scoffed.

"You're wrong! I don't need her to defend me! And once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!" Zuko shouts angrily, regaining his composure.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao shot back calmly.

"That's not true." Zuko stated.

She didn't speak up this time. It was pointless. What with Zhao being who he was and with Zuko being who he was. Both were too stubborn. So she just sat and listened quietly. As did Iroh and the guards.

"You have the scar to prove it."

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko shouted furiously as he jolted into Zhao's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked mockingly.

"An Agni Kai. At sunset."

"Very well. -" Zhao straightened up. "- It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. -" He turned around. "- I guess your uncle and Lady guard will do." Zhao said coolly, sending her a cold look as he left the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked his nephew looking worried.

"I will never forget." Zuko answered darkly.

She stayed quiet and looked at the floor, something about being called Zuko's 'Lady guard' made her feel funny. The funny feeling reminded her of the tingling from her time with Roku. and upon remembering that she remembered what had come next, it made her cringe.

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her action did not go unnoticed.

"Melanie? Are you alright?" She looked up to see that Iroh's worried gaze was now fixed on her.

"Fine... never better, never better." She said softly. He didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything. She chewed on her lower lip and asked, "How long was I sleeping?"

"A little while. The guard that had been watching you brought you in shortly after you fell asleep. He said that you'd started shaking from cold."

"I see..." She nodded and looked over at Zuko. He was looking at her skeptically. He was probably wondering what her angle was and why she had said what she did. Rolling her eyes she said, "Zuko I said what I did because it's what I truly believe. Stop thinking about it and worry about your match."

He nodded and a guard came in with a small bundle of red fabric saying that Zuko should prepare now. He nodded and the men turned to her. She blinked in confusion before realizing that meant he needed to change. Her cheeks flared pink and she got up.

"I'll be outside then. Please excuse me." She said as she stood and marched outside stiffly. Iroh and the guards followed her out to give Zuko privacy. The sky was dimming which meant that sunset was probably soon. There was a chill in the air which made it cooler than it had been when she had fell asleep. Biting her lower lip she crossed her arms over her chest.

Beside her, Iroh looked her over before moving closer to the guards and whispering something that she couldn't make out to them. But she could tell that it clearly had to do with her as each of the guards looked at her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes before nodding. Then one of the three guards scurried off. She raised an eyebrow at the men and shook her head.

"I should start charging people every time they look at me. Five silver coins for a quick peek and seven gold coins for staring." She muttered to herself.

Then Zuko stepped out of the tent. Her eyes went over him slowly, taking in every detail. He was in a pair of red pants that looked almost like Hammer pants, except they actually looked good, and dark red bands around his upper arms with a red open capelet. He was barefoot. Then she noticed all of his muscles. She'd known he was built like a statue of a Greek god. But actually seeing it was another story. His muscles, well his skin in general, looked smooth and quite defined. She wanted to run her hands over him.

Thinking about doing that made her blush.

"Melanie! Don't just stand there staring off into space! We're going now." Iroh called to her.

She blinked and shook her head. They had began walked while she'd been distracted. Where Zuko had been was now empty space in front of the tent.

"Right, sorry!" She called as she turned and ran to catch up to them.

There was an Agni Kai arena on the other side of the harbor. When they got there Zhao was already in his place, dressed identically to Zuko. She could see three guards standing with him. One of which brought their presence to Zhao's attention and he squat down.

The guards that had walked them there took up positions along the sides of the arena and Zuko got into place, squatting down as well. She and Iroh stood before Zuko.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh advised.

"You can do it!" She cheered encouragingly.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko says determinedly.

Before long the match started. This is where her mind went to a weird place. She began wondering what it'd look like if she took away their bending and made Zhao and Zuko wrestle while covered in an oil of some sort. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Iroh.

"Hot damn! I'm going into time out now. Your nephew is giving my poor teenage mind dirty thoughts." She said before walking away and standing in a corner, facing the wall like a child that had misbehaved.

As she did she heard Iroh chuckle lowly. Then she heard the noises of the fight, Zhao and Zuko's footsteps, the sizzle of fire, and Zuko panting. She laid her forehead against the wall in front of her.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" She heard Iroh call to Zuko.

Following that were more steps, more fire sizzling, then came the sound of someone hitting the ground. She didn't turn to see who because, well, because she'd already known. Zuko had been thrown back by a blast of fire. Of course here's were the match turns in Zuko's favor. She didn't need to see it. With Zuko down, Zhao would go for the final blow only for Zuko to get up in a swirl. The swirl would blow out Zhao's strike and knock the commander's feet out from under him, throwing off his balance. Then Zuko would firmly, confidently, send flames at him until Zhao fell.

When she heard Zhao hit the ground she turned and went back next to Iroh"

"Do it!" Zhao challenged Zuko as the prince aimed his arms at Zhao.

Zuko grunts and thrusts his fist forward, emitting a fire blast. Smoke blocked her and Iroh's view and Zuko erects himself. When the smoke cleared they saw that he had not been aiming at Zhao, but the ground beside him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Iroh smiling proudly at Zuko's decision.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." She heard Zhao comment.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko informed him angrily before turning and starting to walk back to her and Iroh.

Her eyes remained on Zhao though. She watched as his face contorted with rage and soon he was standing as well, his back to Zuko. After less than a moment he turned aiming a powerful kick at Zuko, sending a large wave of flames at the prince.

Adrenaline seemed to take over much to her surprise and she found herself running forward with Iroh. Only she forced herself between Zuko and the flames. She crossed her arms into an X in front of her and had her eyes closed. She expected to take the burn herself.

But that didn't happen. Instead she heard crackling at her arms and several gasps followed by a thud. Opening her eyes she saw violet lightning coiling around her forearms and hands. Putting two and two together she realized that had repelled the flame and Zhao had fallen back in surprise.

The lightning dissipated and she stared at her hands. She was shaking and collapsed, falling onto her knees Behind her Zuko growled angrily and attempted to charge at Zhao, only for Iroh to stop him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory. -" He turned from Zuko to Zhao and switched to a condescending tone. "- So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh said as he helped her stand and wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. Zuko looked at him as he mentioned honor and the three of them turned, leaving the arena.

After passing through the exit, Zuko looked at Iroh shyly and asked, "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh answered slyly before he turned to look at her. He only commented, "I thought you said you weren't a bender?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes were still fixed on her hands. And her gaze remained on her hands as they returned to the ship. Even when Ren caught them on their way onto the ship with his hand full of supplies.

"What happened to her?" She heard him ask Iroh and Zuko. His tone had that worried father sound to it. As if he'd taken a familial liking to her. It surprised her as that was something they hadn't talked about, their relationship that is. Where they friends, was he her surrogate father? She didn't have a clue. But it didn't pull her attention off her hands.

"Melanie bent a lightening shield to protect Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"But she's not a bender." Ren stated.

"That's why she's gone into shock." Iroh stated matter of factly.

She did not appreciate people speaking about her when she was standing right there. She did not appreciate being treated like she was made of glass. Looking at them out of the corner of her eyes she saw the men's faces clearly. Iroh and Ren looked worried and confused. Zuko was staring at her, really staring at her. Not glancing at her then looking in front of him like his uncle of Ren. Nope he was staring at her. A curious look in her eyes.

Sick of it, she took a deep breath and dropped her hands. Roku had said it was possible she would develop the ability to bend. Then she thrust herself into a high stress position. Of course something was bound to happen. But now she'd have to tell Iroh about her visit with Roku. She'd probably be asked about it at dinner with Zuko.

Dinner...

She'd forgotten about that.

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Ren. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she did. He had two bags in his arms.

"Tell me one of those bags has the food I asked for in it!" She demanded squeakily. He nodded and handed her one. She looked in and made sure everything was there. It was so she nodded and turned to Iroh before asking, "Can you take me to the kitchen? Dinner isn't going to make itself!" Zuko's eyes widened at the reminder about dinner. Apparently it slipped his mind too.

Iroh nodded and lead her away. As he did she called, "Observation deck, under the stars!" Over her shoulder to remind Zuko. He nodded and ran off.

Once in the kitchen she asked the cook for slight assistance with the oven as she wasn't familiar with the one here. And she asked him for bowls and other dishes. She was given enough to cook her dish for everyone on the ship. So she did. She made baked rosemary chicken with a salad for everyone.

Iroh had stayed and watched her cook. He and the cook were thrown by the lack of spice. But she told them that they would like it even though it wasn't burn your mouth, throat and organs hot. When all the plates were prepared, Iroh sent the cook with her and Zuko's plates up to the observation deck while he took her back up to her room.

There she found the second bag that Ren was carrying on her desk. She looked at it confused.

"Open it." Iroh told her, smiling as he left her room, closing the door behind her.

She blinked and obediently stepped forward. Upon opening it she found a pair of small black boots with several red outfits around them. She pulled out each article and inspected them carefully. Red shirts, black shirts, black pants, dark brown leggings, red coats and a black dress with black flats. All of which looked like it would fit her.

"What the hell?"She asked. Then she thought of how Iroh and the guards had looked her over before Zuko fought Zhao. She exhaled and changed into a long sleeve red shirt and a pair of baggy black pants before pulling on the flats.

Now dressed, she went to the observation deck. She gasped when she saw Zuko and how he had the deck set up. He was back in his Fire Nation military uniform. There was a table for the two of them with their plates, covered to keep the food warm while he waited, candles were lit and placed around the edge of the deck with a couple in the center of the table.

"Wow." She breathed. Zuko, who had been facing away from her, turned and looked at her. For some reason she felt under dressed now.

"How did I do?" He asked shyly as he walked around the table and pulled out her chair for her. She stepped forward and sat.

"It looks amazing." She smiled at him as he took his seat.


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**Alright onto chapter 4; The Southern Air Temple**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I forgot to mention that last chapter.**

 _ **Warning: This chapter will not be as long as the others as Simon's actions differ from Aang's in the show. And there won't be a Gyatso Flashback. I mean I could add it in but there's no point to it as this is Simon's POV and it'd be more a flashback to a show playing a flashback and that is just silly.**_

 **Special thanks to Scarlet Lupin and Lilia-Mar** **for favoriting this story. And to Bowser Jr's Descendant and Faelyght for following.**

 **Review responses; First to Scarlet Lupin. Thank you for your review. I can't wait for the next update either XD. And to Faelyght, Thank you for your review as well and I'm glad you loved chapter 3. The length on that one was a total fluke but I did manage to get a lot in.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

He slept as Appa flew towards the Southern Air Temple, towards Appa and Aang's home. His sleep was dreamless and deep. He'd been awake when they took off, but his seat beside Sokka was comfortable and the air flow felt nice.

"Aang! It's amazing!"

He shot up and looked around. Sokka hadn't moved from his spot in front of the sleeping bags and Katara was sitting near Aang.

"What'd I miss?" He asked them. Then he looked out in the direction they were going. There, on the nearest mountain was the temple. It was aged and covered in snow. But it was still beautiful.

"We've reached the temple." Sokka told him blandly. At the same time Aang told Appa affectionately that they were home.

"I see... How long until we land?" He asked with a grin as he turned towards Aang. The younger boy grinned as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Any minute now!" He cheered before facing forward.

"Woo!" He shouted in return as he pulled his coat from his lap and put it on. He had used it as a blanket when he fell asleep. He felt refreshed. Then again, lately, he found that he got the best sleep while they were flying.

They landed at the base of the temple. Apparently Aang wanted to give them a full tour.

Aang got down first. He was followed by Katara. Then was Sokka. Aang ran off excitedly. Sokka and Katara walked off. Sokka turned and looked at him.

"Simon? You coming?"

"In a bit. I wanna chill with Appa a little first." He answered as he climbed down. He pet Appa's head as Sokka went back to walking after Aang. He smiled to himself.

Appa grunted distractedly as he moved to eat some weeds. He watched as the animal sniffed around before actually eating any of them.

"Okay, buddy. Don't eat anything that will hurt you. I'll check on you later. Okay?" He told Appa, petting him slowly. Appa grunted and nods. He nodded with a soft smile. Then he went in the direction that everyone else had.

Rounding the corner of the path he saw Aang and Sokka playing airball. Which just looked like a weird game of soccer. Aang saw him and waved while the young airbender managed to beat Sokka yet again.

He smiled and continued to walk around the temple. He took in all the sights. The temple was... dusty. Seemingly void of life. Which he knew wasn't completely true. After all a lemur he had yet to meet was there... and it knew where food was.

Thinking about that made his stomach growl. He made a face at his stomach. He hadn't realized that he was hungry. He was too busy exploring to think about it.

"Damn lemur, making me think about food." He groans to himself. To distract himself from his newfound hunger, he went to a courtyard with a snow covered wooden statue of an ancient monk.

"Oh... look at you. All covered in snow. Here, allow me to help you out." He told the statue softly before he began dusting snow off it's head, shoulders, lap and any other spot with snow on it. Then he smiled and said, "There. Much better. Isn't it."

He nodded to himself and took a step back. This was the courtyard that ultimately leads right to the Air Temples sanctuary. He wouldn't be able to see that until after Aang got up there. He was actually excited for that. He rubbed his hands together to warm them. He didn't have gloves. So he felt kinda dumb for wiping the snow of the statue with his bare hands.

Lifting his hands, he checked for splinters from the old wood. Surprisingly he didn't. Satisfied, he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

"Simon! Oh good, you're here."

He turned and saw Aang, Sokka and Katara walking toward him. It was Aang's cheerful voice that had called to him.

"Yeah. I explored my way up here and I got distracted..." He trailed off as he looked back at the statue.

"I take it that means you dusted him off?" Aang asked, standing next to him and motioning toward the statue in front of them. He blushed at how quickly Aang figured him out and nodded.

"So... Who's that?" Sokka asked from behind them.

"Monk Gyatso! The greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang answered and he had to bite his tongue forcefully to keep from answering with the younger boy because he was positive he wasn't supposed to know that. And letting on that he knew things he shouldn't would make the people around him suspicious of him. So he looked at the ground as Aang bowed respectfully at the statue of his caretaker.

Here was, if he was only watching from home, where Aang would be having a flashback of him and Gyatso doing target practice with fruit pies and a few of the grumpier monks. He smiled to himself and watched Aang straighten up sadly and as Katara came forward and placed an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"You must miss him." She said softly.

"Katara, it's been a hundred years, I think he misses everyone he once knew." He said using his sassiest 'duh' tone with her. Someone had to say it. And Sokka had settled into a respectful silence. So he took a comment Melanie had a habit of pointing out when they watched this. Katara sent him a dirty look while Aang nodded and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, turning to Aang at the sound of his walking up some stairs, toward what he knew was the Sanctuary. He squealed in delight at the sight. That's right, squealed. Loudly and like a little girl before quickly following after.

"The air temple sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." Aang answered, paying no attention to his response. Katara and Sokka looked wide-eyed and a touch frightened from his actions.

He ran excitedly down the hall to the door to the sanctuary and looked awestruck at the intricate lock that required airbending to open it. While he waited for the others, he hopped up at down with his left arms extended. He was trying to touch the pathway of the lock. He couldn't get himself high enough to actually touch it but he... Nope he didn't even get a little close to it.

"What... are you doing?"

He was mid hop when the question was asked. Surprised, he screamed and fell. Looking up he saw Aang, Sokka and Katara. All three looked a little worried about his sanity. It was Aang that had asked the question so he pouted childishly at the younger boy and crossed his arms over his chest before actually saying, "I wanted to touch it. Now that I've made a fool of myself, will you please open this Aang? I'm dying of excitement here!"

Aang raised an eyebrow at him but nodded all the same. He scrambled to his feet and moved to stand beside Katara. Watching as Aang took a deep breath and spread his arms and trust them forward, sending air currents at the tubes on the door. The air whistled as it went through the lock and soon the doors opened inward and the light from the hallway bled into the dark room.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called into the room with his hands cupped around his mouth as a makeshift megaphone as he walked into the room. Katara, Sokka and him followed Aang in. He was smiling because he knew what was in there and he wanted to look at each one carefully.

He squinted in the darkness just barely making out the sight of all the statues in a spiral formation that went from the middle of the room with a few rings before going up a ramp to have them line the walls. So while the others looked confused he grinned and made his way to the ramp, watching the floor so his could look at them from the beginning to the one at the center.

"Simon! Where are you going?!" Katara called after him. He was already on the ramp so he looked over the side at her. She was squinting as she tried to locate him but thanks to the light behind her he could see her just fine.

"Don't worry so much Katara. You sound paranoid." He called back laughing. She huffed loudly and he continued up the ramp.

The fingers of his left hand trailed over the statues lightly as he went all the way to the very first one. Stopping at the beginning he turned to the statue there. It was wood and a man. Like Gyatso's statue it was in excellent condition. Though that didn't surprise him as it's been in an air tight room for centuries. The mans features weren't very detailed but he figured he was probably handsome in his own right.

Then he moved to the next one. it was also wood, male, not to detailed and in decent condition. As he moved from statue to statue he made a mental note that most of the statues on the ramp were made of wood and that most of them were male. When he did come across any female statues he noted that they weren't very feminine looking but that could have been the carvers fault.

He spent a lot of time inspecting the statues. He didn't realized that until he made it to the first stone statue on the ramp and he heard Aang shout "Lemur!" excitedly. He turned and sure enough, Momo sat in the doorway. He shrugged and looked at the statue in front of him again. Surprise surprise it was a man. However it was a touch more detailed than the wooden one beside it.

"Weird. They go all out on the stone but not the wood?" He questioned to himself as he moved on.

Man, man, man, woman, man, man and man. He noted as he breezed through the next several statues. He was off the ramp now and making his way around the spiral on the floor.

"Hey! Notice anything interesting?" Katara asked coming up next to him. Aang and Sokka had gone off after the lemur.

"Yeah. There's a shit ton of male Avatars. I'm beginning to think the Avatar Spirit is sexist." He told her seriously as they inspected the statues together.

"I was going to say something about the lemur but that's interesting too." She said shrugging. He guessed she didn't notice how there was probably only ten or fifteen woman statues in the room.

Slowly the two made their way to the most recent avatar, Roku. He looked exactly like he had when he sent him and his sister into this show. His eyes glazed over and he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and he grabbed his stomach, collapsing into a heap at the foot of the statue.

"Simon!" Katara cried out kneeling beside him.

Through his blurred vision he saw the statues eyes and arrows, in the case of the airbenders, light up. That meant Aang had found Gyatso's skeleton. He grit his teeth as the pain spread through his body, followed with an icy sensation.

"Aang!" Katara said worried when she saw the statues. Then he saw her look at him, conflicted.

"Go to Aang. Don't worry about me." He ordered her the best he could. His fingers and toes felt as though they were on fire and the chill throughout his body clung to his bones. It vaguely reminded him of the first night he had on Appa, the could southern air seemed to penetrate his coat. But at the same time it felt much worse.

Katara eyed him, still conflicted, but she nodded and stood. He watched her run out to calm Aang before he clenched his eyes shut. His eyes were stinging and he could feel tears cascading down his cheeks.

His breathing came out labored and he clawed at his stomach, rolling onto his side.

His joints hurt. His head felt like it may explode, like a pressure was building within it or like his head was being held deep under water.

It was becoming harder to breathe. He cried out, his voice raspy and soft as though he was being strangled.

The cold overtook the heat in his extremities and he felt as though he may freeze in his heavy coat.

Rolling onto his back he opened his eyes and saw that Roku's glowing statue eyes were fixed on him. In that moment, his tears froze to his cheeks and his mouth went dry. His organs began to tingle and his cries became a feminine whimper. Though that had nothing to do with the agony he was in. A lot of the noises he made were fairly feminine.

His eyes slid shut and he grit his teeth as he felt pinpricks all over. He felt dizzy before he went limp on the cold stone floor. His mind fell into the darkness of a dreamless sleep that did not to shield him from the cold or the pain he felt.

"Simon!"

A trio of voices called to him. His eyes fluttered open and his face was stiff from dried tears. He was no longer in agony and the cold was gone. He felt... normal. The first person he saw when he opened his eyes was Sokka, who was hovering right over his face. Then he saw Aang and Katara. The three of them looked worried.

"Sokka, if you don't sit up a little I'm going to do something drastic." He said as he tried to sit up. His head felt fuzzy.

"Oh... Sorry." Sokka said quickly, bolting up. Then he adds, "Give him some space guys."

Katara and Aang looked at each other, rolled their eyes and sat back a little. He sat up and wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat. Then he looked up at Roku's statue. The glow was gone and it didn't seem like it was watching him anymore.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Katara asked him. She looked a bit peeved about him sending her away.

"Yea... I'm fine. I really don't know. That's never happened before..." He answered softly, shrugging.

"Well walk us through it. Maybe one of us can help figure it out!" Aang suggested. He looked at him and leaned toward him, hugging the airbender tightly.

"Thank you for the offer but I don't think you guys will know. I have this weird feeling that _he_ knows. But we can't exactly ask him. Maybe if we see Melanie again she'll know..." He trailed off looking up at Roku's statue again.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked, frowning as he too looked at the statue.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara suggests as he and Aang separate and stand.

"I'm going to check on Appa." He tells them before turning and leaving the sanctuary. Momo was coming in with an armful of fruit as he was coming out. They stopped and looked at one another. "Hey little guy." He whispered softly as he knelt and scratched the lemur lightly behind the ears.

Momo watched him curiously as he stood and went outside and slowly made his way to Appa.

When he got there he found that Sokka wasn't the only one Momo was giving fruit. Appa was eatting a large pile of fruit.

"Hey big guy. I see you made a new friend. I'm happy you got something a bit tastier than those icky weeds. Everyone will be here soon and our dysfunctional family will have a new member. Are you excited?" He asked, talking to Appa as though he could really answer back.

The bison grunted and nods as he ate.

"Well, buddy, I'm going to take a nap. Being a person is tiring." He said petting the top of Appa's head before climbing into the saddle and curling up.

He was asleep by the time everyone joined them So he didn't hear any of the laughter or Momo getting his name but he knew that was happening. What he didn't know was happening though was his friends watching him worriedly when they finally took off. He didn't know that they'd be keeping an eye on him to make sure he really was back to normal.

There was no way he could know. He was sleeping when they decided it.


	5. The Dinner and Training

**Alright onto chapter 5; The dinner/ Training**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place or feels half-assed.**

 _ **Okay so this chapter may be a little on the filler side but enjoy it anyway.**_

 **I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

Her dinner with Zuko had been civil. At least it had been in the beginning. That was because it was the small talk and eating portion of the meal. Zuko stared at her wide-eyed that whole time.

"Don't look so surprised. I said I would make you something I was good at making." She had told him to put an end to the staring.

"Yes, but I didn't think I would actually enjoy it."

"What a rude assumption! Hasn't anyone taught you manners?"

"Yes! And I was prepared to fake enjoying this."

She had glared at him and refrained from dumping her tea on him. She figured that would be worse that stooping to his level. After all, his level was brutal honesty and angst. So she settled with just glaring.

"Um. Thank you."

"Hm? Why?"

"For standing up up for me... And saying all that stuff... And then for jumping in when Zhao..." He trailed off but she knew what he was talking about.

"No problem. I have issues with adults having temper tantrums and direct them at someone that's better than them." She said with a shrug. Mentally though she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't becoming like a body guard to Zuko. She didn't want Zhao to be right when he had been making fun of her.

Zuko hummed thoughtfully at her response and she figured he wanted to jump right into questioning her. So she gave him a simple look. One that clearly told him to ask away.

"Why's your opinion of me so high?" He asked first, as soon as he caught the look she made.

"I don't know. You seem to have a lot of potential." She shrugged. That didn't really answer his guestion.

"Okay then... Why did you jump in when Zhao..."

"Attacking your opponent when back is turned is cowardly. I wasn't going to just stand by when he did that.

"Didn't you say you couldn't bend? What was with that lightning?"

"I couldn't bend when I told you I couldn't. The lightning was an adrenaline based reaction to flinging myself into danger while my body decides what the hell it wants." She told him calmly

"And why does your body need to decide that?"

"Avatar Roku decided to make me more 'compatible' with this world. So I won't immediately die should I fall ill. And I was informed that the development of bending abilities is a side effect."

"Oh. Now will you..."

"Tell you how I know things I shouldn't?" She asked interrupting him. He nodded simply. She bit her lower lip is thought before saying, "First you need to promise that you won't ask about anything specific after I tell you."

"Fine, whatever." He nods.

Part of her did not believe him. She wanted to. But it was hard to believe that he meant what he was promising. She sighed softly.

"Okay, um, well. Where I'm from there's this... series of books... about here. My brother and I sa- read a majority of them." She told him awkwardly. I wasn't technically a lie. The shows season were called books and it did have graphic novels that ties in with it.

He gaped at her in shock. It looked like he didn't know how to respond to her. She was half afraid that he would think she was crazy and lash out. But he looked like he was really considering this as the truth.

"How much do you really know?" He asked.

"The beginning. Which is where we are now. A tiny bit of the middle. And the very end. She answered, though she was talking about the show. Not the graphic novels or the Legend of Korra.

"We are at the beginning?"

"Yes. We just finished book one chapter three. Aang coming out of the iceberg was chapter one. You capturing him was chapter two. And the duel with Zhao was chapter three."

"So... do you... er would you know what happened with my mother?"

"I'm sorry... I can't answer that. It's too specific. And it's not my place to call out your father's actions."

He stared at her. She then watched as he stood and went inside.

"Thanks for joining me for dinner." She mumbled after him. Then she blew out the candles that Zuko had lit for them. She wasn't surprised he reacted the way he had. Standing she picked up her plate and went into the helm. Standing there, was a sympathetic looking Iroh. She almost couldn't believe that he'd been watching them. He took the dishes from her and smiled.

"I will clean up. You go onto bed." He told her.

"Okay." She nodded and obediently went to bed.

Over the next week, she did not get a chance to apologize to Zuko for possibly upsetting him. And that's because Iroh decided that he was going to teach her to firebend. Because she apparently displayed such a talent for it by generating and manipulating lightning the way she had.

I wasn't going well.

She was failing at producing a simple flame. So he had her try over and over and over. However, her continuous failure made them both frustrated.

"Melanie! Stop holding back!" Iroh shouted at her soon after she failed once again.

"I'm not holding back damn it! I told you I can't bend!" She shouted back at him. Normally she would never shout at Iroh. But since she defended his nephew, he had gotten quite pushy about the matter.

"You can too! You did it-"

"That thing with the lightning was a stress reaction! A total fluke! I'm not a bender!" She screamed at him, cutting him off. Her features were set in a scowl.

Turning away from Iroh, she stomped across the deck. Lately firebenders had been coming to watch. No one had laughed when she failed. They just stood back and watched. Just like they would if it was Zuko being taught.

Ren watched on the first day. She thinks he had a traumatic flashback to teaching his daughter though because he didn't come again after that.

"I'm sorry for shouting. But this isn't working. I need a break." She said apologetically before she made her way through the crowd of men and went to her room. She sat on her bed with Zuko's robe beside her.

She chewed on her lower lip as she thought. She did the breathing exercises Iroh had taught her early on the first day. She had been patient. And no mater how much she tried she couldn't firebend. It was beginning to feel like the flame itself rejected her. It was rejecting her and still Iroh tried to force her on it.

She laid on her back and pulled Zuko's robe over her like the blanket she used it as and scowled at the ceiling.

Outside of her room she could hear people talking. But she couldn't really make out any of the words. Nor could she tell who was talking. Not like either of those mattered. She was trying to relax.

After all, failing at firebending was exhausting.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The chattering outside of her room continued. She blocked it out the best she could, But it felt like she was living with squirrels.

She grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her face. Holding it firmly, she screamed into it. She didn't know how much of it got muffled by the pillow but it made the chattering in the hall stop.

Not only that but it helped yo relieve some of her frustration. So she screamed into her pillow again and then again. Soon her throat was sore and she moved her pillow to under her head.

It was almost noon and while she was tired, she found it was too soon to nap. So she sat up and wrapped Zuko's robe around her shoulders. It didn't smell like him anymore, but it was still warm and soft.

Then came a knock and her attention snapped to her door. The metal slab was open. She never closed her door on the ship. She was afraid of it locking and making it so she was trapped.

Standing there was Zuko.

"I hear that you've managed to frustrate Uncle."

"Yes. I am the queen of frustrating students. You may bow before me. Or you could just tell me what the hell you want."

"And what makes you think I want something?"

"Zuko, you haven't so much as looked at me since we had dinner. Let alone be in the same room as me long enough for any kind of conversation."

She watched him frown and look away from her. Then she saw, or thought she saw, a flowing red _thing_ jab him in the ribs making him yelp and her face scrunched up slightly in confusion.

"I'm here to tell you I'm taking over for Uncle. He thinks that I'll be more help to you than he will."

"So he's quitting and making the cuter royal take over. I don't want to burst his bubble or anything, but, that may not work." She mumbled with a giggle. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her but he didn't say anything.

Well he did say something, jut not about that.

"We'll start tomorrow." He told her simply before beginning to shuffle away from her doorway.

"Zuko!" She called after him, jumping up and stepping into the hallway after him. There, with the prince, was Iroh. Iroh looked fairly proud of his nephew. Zuko looked at her.

"Yes... Melanie?"

"I want to apologize if I said something to upset you at dinner. It was a delicate question and too specific to answer." She told him shyly.

"It's fine. You had me promise not to ask specific things and I did anyway. I understand why you didn't answer me." He responds calmly, though it almost seemed vacant to her. She bit her lower lip, taken aback by his tone. He didn't seem to notice though and she watched with Iroh as Zuko went into his room.

Then she turned to Iroh and asked, "What should I expect exactly?"

"I do not know. But as he also had difficulty learning, I was hopping that he will be able to teach you."

"I see. And who'll take over when he fails? Ren? One of the other firebenders aboard? What happened with Zhao was a fluke. Now I will try to learn the best I can. But if Zuko fails to teach me, can we please drop this insanity?"

"Yes. If my nephew can not teach you, we will drop it."

"Should we shake on this verbal agreement?"

"It sounds as though you don't trust me." He said, sounding mock offended.

"I trust you. But in the same way I trust my mother's sanity, it really depends on the situation, day, your mood, my mood."

Iroh laughed and she smiled, extending a hand to him. Iroh extended a hand as well, shaking her hand.

"Verbal agreements that are shaken on are legally binding and I will, possibly, maybe, if I can, push you off this ship if you do not keep your end of this bargain." She stated, sounding a little indecisive when she was stating the consequences to him not upholding his part.

"Very well." He nodded, chuckling. She had the feeling that he was taking her as seriously as someone would take a kitten that repeatedly runs into walls. But she nodded and smiled as they dropped their hands.

She then went back into her room and sat at her desk, laying her head on the hard surface. Right about now she wished she had coloring books and a crap ton of colored pencils. Or a magazine. Any kind; golf, fashion, bridal, medical, anime. She'd even settle for the porn she accidentally found when she was looking in her parents room for something her mom asked for.

On second thought maybe not the porn. Probably a Nancy Drew novel. Yeah that would be way better. Although nothing beats coloring.

But there was no way she'd have to access to any of that stuff. So she'd have to adjust to being bored quite often.

Sighing she stood and went down to the deck. A few men were there, getting some air. She smiled at hem politely and she made her way to the front of the ship. She should probably learn ship terms but she didn't want to. She place her hands on the railing and looked out at the water in front of her.

"That was some practice today, wasn't it?"

"Can't say I've seen anything like it before."

"I think she almost set the General on fire."

"I hope you enjoyed that sight while it lasted, I heard that _his majesty_ will be teaching her now.

"Damn. Poor girl."

She looked over her should upon hearing the conversation. Standing nearby was Ren and a couple of dark haired men, each fair skinned and dressed in military uniforms.

"You boys talking shit about me?" She asked them. She had a playful tone and a small grin.

"Never, my lady." On of the men she didn't know said.

"We were simply voicing our concern. You've met the prince. He has a bit of a temper." The other man she didn't know added.

"I like that about Zuko. I'm curious to find out if he'll hit me or something if I piss him off enough."

"You're kind of a freak, aren't you?" The first man that spoke asked her.

"A little bit yeah." She nodded, laughing.

Ren shook his head at the casual manner of admitting that.

"Melanie. You should be resting. You don't know how Prince Zuko will be teaching you." Ren told her. His tone seemed fatherly to her. Not surprising since he was a father.

"Yes sir..." She sighed, nodding slowly. She looked out at the water again. Part of her wanted to jump overboard and go for a swim. Although she wasn't very good at it.

With that final look at the sear, she turned and went back to her room.

In the morning Zuko woke her up. He wasn't mean about it either.

"Come with me." He told her when he was sure she was awake. She nodded tiredly and got out of bed. As she followed him out of her room, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. He carefully lead her to his room.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked looking around his room. It was tidy. Under the window was a small table with one of his four candles lit.

"Something simple. I spent most of the afternoon yesterday trying to come up with a way to teach you. And I decided on this. I want you to sit in front of that candle and just look at it."

"You want me to meditate with the candle? What is this 'be the candle'? I couldn't even handle that during bowling."

"Just do it. Don't be the candle. Be the flame. It's a little unconventional but it might be a lot more helpful than how Uncle was approaching it." He told her rolling his eyes.

"That make sense. I guess." She nods and sat cross-legged in front of the lit candle. Breathing in through her nose and exhaling carefully through her mouth so she didn't blow it out. She imagined the flame with a little cartoony face and made eye contact with it.

'Be the flame. It shouldn't be that hard. It's a living organism that needs oxygen and so am I. That's right it and I are the same. Fire is life and passion and power. Okay similarities end there, but still!' She thought as she stared at the fire taking slow deep breaths.

She was tuning out the world around her so she didn't notice Zuko closing his door to cut out distractions.

She placed her hands on her knees and straightened her back. Her minds eye altered the appearance of the flame in her imagination from from a cute dancing flame with a face and a tiny red dragon flying in the shape of a figure eight.

* * *

 **Going to end this chapter here. But leave reviews!**

 **I want to know what you the readers want to see.**

 **Should Melanie get the hang of firebending? Should she not?**

 **What about Simon? Should he bend? If yes, what element?**


	6. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Alright onto chapter 6; The Warriors of Kyoshi**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place or feels half-assed.**

 **Special thanks to everyone that started following this story, as well as those that have favorited this story.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **And don't forget to leave reviews, I enjoy seeing what everyone has to say.**

* * *

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

He looked up to see Sokka looking scrutinizingly at the map in his hands. They had been going all over the South. Aang had managed to do things he wanted to before they went North. Sokka looked past Katara to Aang, who sat on Appa's head.

Katara was fixing a hole in Sokka's pants. He was laying with his head by Sokka and his feet by Katara.

"Well... I know it's near water." Aang replied happily.

He sat up and looked over the side of Appa's saddle at the ocean far beneath them

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka mumbled sarcastically.

He chuckled to himself and laid back down and closed his eyes while Aang tried showing Katara a new airbending trick. But Katara wasn't paying attention.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." Sokka said to make Aang stop.

His eyes snapped open. Katara glared at Sokka, annoyed. He sat up as she asked, "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Sokka... no, don't answer! It's a trap! You'll piss her off if yo-..."

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants then guys and guys are better at hunting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Sokka said, interrupting him.

He looked from Sokka to Katara. Katara's face twisted into an angry smile.

"All done with your pants! And look at what a great job I did!" She tells Sokka sarcastically as she shows him the hole still in his pants. Then she tossed them at Sokka. He shook his head slowly at Sokka's stupidity.

"Wait! I was kidding. I can't wear these! Katara, please!" Sokka begged his sister.

"Relax Sokka, where we're going you won't need any pants!" Aang says excitedly, yanking Appa's reins to the left.

While Appa sped up, He asked Katara for a needle and thread. She nods and hands them to him as he snatched up Sokka's pants. He smiled and began sewing, picking up where she left off.

While he fixed the hole, Katara and Sokka watched him. He'd become accustomed to them doing that. He noticed them each sneaking glances at him since what happened in the air temple. He didn't say anything about catching them though.

He thought their worry was sweet so he didn't let on that he knew about them watching him.

Even not he pretended not to notice. He just stitched the pants in his hands quickly and tried to keep the stitches as tight as possible.

"Wow, Simon, I didn't know you could sew." Katara said as he finished and returned her needle.

"I'm kinda one of the girls... If you wanna be sexist about it." He said handing Sokka his pants back. Then he chuckled, shaking his head as he said, "There's still a lot you guys don't know about me."

"That's an understatement." Sokka mumbled as Aang landed Appa on a small island beach.

"And we can sort that out later. Let's relax for now." Aang interjects mischievously.

"Really? We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked as they climbed down from Appa.

He stretched as Katara agreed with Sokka. While Aang innocently tried convincing the siblings that Appa was tired, he walked away from them. He could hear Appa's grunting when he went into a forest and wandered around slowly, dragging his fingers over the tree bark.

Doing this reminded him of home. He was born, and grew up in, a village in the countryside part of New York State. And by his house and his grandparents home was a wooded area... that he didn't go into. Not because he didn't want to but because it was filled with thorn bushes and he was against being attacked by nature just for walking to close.

In the distance he could hear Sokka and Katara cheering Aang on. Which meant that he was riding the elephant koi now. Soon the Kyoshi Warriors would appear. He sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. The last thing he said to Aang and the others crossed his mind.

There was a lot they didn't know about him. But they did know some things. Like his name and that he has an older sister. When they left the South Pole he told them that he enjoyed hot baths, birds, orchids and felines. He'd also said he disliked bugs, canines and fish. Other things he told them was that he just turned fifteen a couple months ago and that his favorite color was dark blue.

[ **A|N: All that knowledge happened behind the scenes!** ]

Then there were things only Aang knew. Like that he thought Sokka was pretty, his opinion on people being alone if they didn't have to be and Aang knew how he and his sister got there. That meant that Aang could probably guess he wasn't from this world.

And Sokka knew he wasn't much of a fighter and that he had little to no muscle mass.

So only Katara didn't know something personal about him. [ **A|N: Because muscle mass is personal** ]

Shaking his head he blinked and looked around. He had zoned out and now it was completely quiet. Did he really miss the ambush? He bit his lower lip and straightened up. He wondered how he was going to locate the village. He supposed that he could wonder until he found it. But that seemed crazy and would take forever.

"Damn it..." He whined childishly before kicking the ground in front of him.

Turning around, he backtracked to the beach and sat in the sand.

He decided that he was going to sit and wait. Someone was bound to come so it would be easier on everyone if he was out in the open.

While he waited he looked out at the ocean and wondered how far from the island Zuko's ship was. He theorized that it was probably a several day journey away. That, in his opinion, totally sucked. As he has several questions for his big sister.

He pulled the hood on his coat up as a cool breeze hit his ears. He didn't like it when his ears were cold, which was probably why he had long hair.

"How does Sokka and Aang do it." He asked himself rhetorically.

"How does Sokka and Aang do what?" A male voice asked from behind him. He turned and smiled as he saw Sokka, grinning and extending his right hand for him.

"Handle having most or all of your head and ears exposed to the cold." He answered while taking hold of Sokka's hand. His heart raced and he blushed lightly as Sokka's warm, semi gloved hand tightened around his and pulled him up.

"Maybe we're just more used to it than you."

"Maybe." He nodded and they stood, facing one another and holding hands, for a moment in silence.

Sokka's fingers curled around his hand before he let go slowly.

"You know you really worried... Aang, sneaking off like that."

"Did I? I didn't mean too. I guess I'll have to apologize to him when I see him again."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. I think he knows how sorry you are."

"Ah okay." He nodded. Something about what Sokka said made him that Aang wasn't really all that worried about him. But he didn't question him on the matter. Instead he smiled slightly.

"Okay... Come on, let's go to the village." Sokka said while turning away from him quickly. He could have sworn he saw the taller boy blush. But he might have been mistaken. Shaking his head he followed as Sokka lead him back toward the village.

"Sokka." He said as they walked.

"Yeah Simon?"

"Thanks for coming to find me. If you hadn't I might have been out here all night."

"Ah, it was nothing." Sokka shrugged

"Still, thank you." He told him gratefully as he looked at the ground.

After that the walk was a quiet one. Sokka slowed his pace so he walked beside him rather than in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sokka glance at him occasionally.

When they arrived at the village, Sokka took him to a nice house where Katara, Momo and Aang were eating.

"Hey Simon! Where've you been? The way Sokka was behaving it seemed like someone took something precious of his." Aang said, looking at them as they came in.

"I'd just gone for a walk and got distracted. Nothing to get excited about." He shrugged, lowering his coats hood and looked up at Sokka, who was blushing and looking away from him. Well there was the proof he needed to confirm his theory.

"Thanks a lot Aang..." Sokka mumbled sarcastically.

"Are you hungry Simon?" Katara asked.

"No. I think I'm going to walk around the village a little."

"Really? How are you know hungry? I haven't seen you eat once!" Sokka exclaimed, looking at him."

Aang and Katara joined him in staring at Sokka.

"Your watching my/his eating habits?" He and Katara asked in unison. He'd known about them watching him But Sokka was really going the extra mile there.

"Um..." Sokka shrugged and trailed off. He smiled and turned to Sokka, taking hold of his hands.

"It's sooo sweet that you so worried about me. But I don't really get hungry all that often." He said before letting go of Sokka's hands and going toward the door.

He stopped though, just before he got to the door, and turned to look at Katara and Aang.

"That goes for you two as well! There's nothing to worry about though, so please stop glancing at me like I'm broken. That's right, I've noticed all the extra attention I've been getting. I'm a non-bending pacifist, not stupid." He told them accusingly.

"Sorry Simon." Aang said looking guilty.

"It's okay, but seriously stop. Oh and Sokka, if you really want to worry about my eating habits, you're going to have to marry me first." He said, winking and teasingly blew a kiss at Sokka.

While Sokka blushed and sputtered in embarrassment he waved at Aang and Katara. Then he left the room and made his way outside.

Outside, the village was in full clean up mode. Some men painted a fresh coat of paint onto the Avatar Kyoshi statue. Some men and women were straightening up along the village streets.

He watched them all as he walked through the village. No one really paid him any attention as he wandered. Well that's not entirely true. People stopped and stared at his hair . With it being not only blonde but dyed to be an even paler blonde it really stood out. Though, as there were no blondes in this world, his naturally dirty blonde would draw attention.

Brushing his hair from his face, he continued walking. He didn't have a destination in mind but he ended up stopping at a building with an open door. Peeking in, he saw a total of ten girls with dark hair, all dressed in green and doing something with golden fans. He watched quietly. After a while it hit him that they were the Kyoshi Warriors as the girl in front that was coming towards him was Suki.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Can I just watch whatever it is your doing? I don't want to get under anyone's feet."

"Normally, we don't allow outsiders around while we practice, let alone... er... boys." She said. She seemed thrown by the slight masculinity of his voice.

"Oh... Well... Okay. I'll just wander around a little then. I'll see you ladies later." He said. He sounded a little disappointed though. Part of him wanted to hang around them.

He was about to turn and leave when a warrior with black hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward.

"Suki! Wait, isn't he travelling with the Avatar?" She asked.

"Yeah! I think Kaede's right and didn't that other boy throw a fit when he saw this one was missing?" A warrior with dark brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Is there a point to bringing either of those things up Kaede, Shiori?" Suki asked looking between the two. He looked at them as well. Kaede, who'd spoken first nodded and looked at him.

"Well he seems different from that other boy. I know that your the leader here, but, I think we should make an exception because he will be with the Avatar." Kaede told Suki.

"Maybe he'll pick something useful up and he'll be able to defend or at the very least competently aid the Avatar if they get into trouble." The warrior that'd spoken earlier after Kaede, Shiori he assumed, added.

Suki looked from then to him. It felt like she was trying to size him up. He looked down at himself, seeing only his puffy white and blue coat, black pants and boots. Then he looked up at her again as she sighs and nods.

"Alright. You can watch..." She tells him.

"Thank you. I'm Simon and you are?" He asked. Though that was just to learn the other Kyoshi Warriors names as he already knew Sukis.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Suki." Suki smiled and told him. Which was followed by Kaede and Shiori properly introducing themselves. Then, one by one, the other Kyoshi Warriors stepped forward.

"I'm Jin, pleasure to meet you." Said a girl with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Kaori." A brown hair, blue eyed girl stated blandly.

"It's so lovely to meet you! I'm Reiko!" A cheerful girl with black hair and dark brown eyes giggled. He smiled, nodding.

"My name is Akira." States a green eyed girl with dark brown hair

"I'm Yume." A black hair, brown eyed girl told him.

"Natsu." A young looking girl with brown hair and eyes told him, almost as blandly as Kaori.

"And I'm Aiko." Grinned a girl, almost as young looking as Natsu, with black hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you all!" He smiled as he looked at them. In his mind though he was trying to connect the names to the faces. Which was easier said than done as each of the girls wore the traditional Kyoshi Warrior outfit and make up. Or was it face paint? Is there a difference?

"So, Simon, so you have any 'talents' of your own?" Reiko asked.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"She means, do you bend or..." Akira started.

"Can you fight?" Kaori finished bluntly.

"Oh... no, to both." He bit his lower lip.

"Oh. Hmmm. Suki! Can he be my new project? We can't just let someone totally useless be with the Avatar!" Reiko asked excitedly, making his eyes go wide.

"And just what are you going to teach him? Hmm? We don't teach boys our techniques."

"Come on! Please!" Reiko said.

"Simon, if Suki agrees, would you follow our traditions? All of our traditions?" Aiko asked

"Hm? Of course! It'd just be rude not to!" He told them.

Suki sighed and nodded as she said bitterly, "Alright. Fine. Reiko, he's all yours."

"Yay!" Reiko giggled excitedly. Then she grabbed his arm and said, "Let's get you changed!"

"Okay." He nods and she pulled him into a small room and made him stand in the center of it while she moved around the room, gathering various things from shelves all around the room.

As she gathered things, Reiko rambled on about the warrior women's traditions. He probably should have listened to her, but, he was taking his coat off and trying to see what she was getting for him. All he could really see was green fabric though.

"so... Um... Suki seems a little salty. Is it really okay that you teach me?" He asked as she paused to adjust the gear in her arms. Reiko looked at him. They were the same height so she easily made eye contact.

"Huh? Oh no, your fine. She's just out of sorts because of that boy you're travelling with. Not the Avatar, the other one."

"Sokka?"

"Yes! Him! His sexist attitude that only men are successful warriors really bothered her."

"Oh. I get that. Though just because he's got her all out of sorts, doesn't mean she should take it out on me." He huffed.

Reiko shrugged and placed the things she'd gathered onto a small table. Then she says, "Well seeing him get so worked up over you not being with them might have made her a little jealous too. Where were you anyway? There was no sign of you."

"I was walking around the forest."

"Oh... Well put this on and call me about the make up." She said handing him the green kimono before leaving him alone.

"Right." He nodded and, after she closed the door, he looked at the fabric in his hands questioningly. He bit his lower lip as he wondered, "How the heck do I put this thing on?"

Of course he at least tried to put it on. However, as he couldn't figure it out he poked his head out the door.

"Reiko? I need help. How do I put this thing... Oh, hey Sokka." He said, shyly interrupting himself upon seeing Sokka stretching in front of Suki.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" Sokka asked, suprised.

"Uh... Reiko kidnapped me?" He answered questioningly.

"Don't start with me Mister! You walked in here willingly! Now lose the oversized clothes!" Reiko ordered making him blush and wrap his arms around himself

"I'd rather wear this under that though..."

"You can't! You promised to follow our traditions!" Natsu said for Reiko.

"Right... Later Sokka. I'm on the fast track to becoming a woman." He said goinf back in the room and pulled off his shirt.

"Yeah later..." He heard Sokka respond as Reiko followed him into the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door shut she was poking and proding at him, pulling the kimono onto him.

Then she secured the special armor onto him. She finished by tucking two golden fans on his right hip.

With the outfit all taken care of, she went onto applying the make up to his face. He closed his eyes so that she could get it all right. Then when she finished he heard her gasp.

He could guess why. With everything how it was on him, he looked more like a girl than ever

He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. Personally he didn't think that the green of the kimono worked with his fair skin tone. He thought that, if it weren't for the make up, he would probably look sick.

With his dressed and dolled up as he was, He and Reiko exited the room. Back in the main area he noticed that Sokka had left and, as Reiko had, the other warriors gaped at him.

"Oi, stop looking at me like that! I'm just a feminine looking boy. Relax yourselves." He told them, pouting as they stared at him.

Suki shook her head then she said, "Okay, right. Let's get back to it girls. Reiko take Simon over there and go over basics. If he catches on quickly, you can move onto something else.

Reiko nodded energetically and pulled him off to the side.

"Well I am in your, hopefully, capable hands Miss Reiko. Please teach me what you know." He told her using his best kiss up tone.

Reiko giggled and nodded before becoming quite serious. Her bubbly self switched into teacher mode and she began to deliver instructions. He took in each one and did as he was told.

Well he did the best he could. And he got scolded by Reiko if he did something wrong.

Which happened often.

Not that he did things wrong often. Actually, it just took him awhile to get a handle on what he was being taught. And Reiko had not expected it.

But he kept working on it the best he could. He even stayed behind to practice when the girls went home for the night. He was up all night working on it. Well he ended up falling asleep early in the morning.

"Simon?" He woke up to Suki saying his name and touching his shoulder.

"Huh?" He asked yawning and rubbing his eyes, which smudged his eye make up.

"Did you sleep here?"

"I had stayed to practice with Reiko was teaching me. I guess I over did it a little. I don't even remember falling asleep." He answered shrugging.

"You... You're really committed to learning this, aren't you?"

He nodded in response and said, "I want to be able to really protect the ones I care about, and everyone that needs it in general."

"I see... Well let's fix your make up and I can help you practice a little until Reiko gets here."

"Okay. And Suki... thank you."

She nodded and helped him up before fixing his smudged make up. Then they began to practice.

With Suki's help he was able to really fine tune what he'd been doing all night.

He continued to work with Suki until the other Kyoshi Warriors got there. Then he and Reiko moved onto fan work, which he picked up much faster than the other lesson.

Although one careless flick of one of his fans did send Reiko across the room.

He gasped and dropped the fan when that happened and he stared at the weapon.

"What the hell?"

He looked up and saw Sokka in the doorway. He and the other warriors were staring at him.

"I have no idea how that happened!" He cried, shaking in confusion.

"Whoa... Head rush." Reiko breathed as she held her head.

"Reiko! Are you alright?" Yume asked quickly going over to Reiko.

"Yeah. I'm alright! That was an... interesting development." She giggled

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that! I didn't even know I could do that!" He apologized quickly.

Reiko shook her head slowly and walked over to him. She picked up the fan he dropped and flicked it closed before placing it in his hand, closing his fingers around it before gently saying, "It's fine. No harm done. Thank goodness I have such a thick skull! But, you should go get some rest now. You're useless to me all worked up like this."

"Okay..." He nodded and wobbly walked to the small room were he'd left his clothes the previous day. He tucked the fan in his hand back onto his hip with the other one then he pulled his coat over his shoulders and gathered his clothes.

Leaving the room, he thanked the girls for teaching him and said that he would be back later, if that was okay. Reiko grinned and agree'd before sending him on his way.

He walked quietly back to the house that they were put in. When he got there Aang was leaving with a group of his fangirls.

"Hey Simon! You okay? You look a little sick... And like a girl, but I'm going to assume that you know that." Aang said after noticing him.

"Hm? Oh. I'm fine, just a little hungry." He smiled, choosing to not tell Aang about what might have been him air bending.

"Oh, okay. Later then." Aang smiled and waved before leaving.

He sighed and went inside where Katara was agitatedly water bending. She didn't even look up at him as he came in so he just washed up the make up he wore and tucked his clothes into his backpack, which was propped up against a wall so it was out of the way.

Then he snacked on a desert that was on a table and curled up by his bag, napping out of the way.

His nap lasted, maybe two hours before he was woken up.

"Simon! Wake up! Zuko's here!" Sokka told him urgently.

He awoke easily, sitting up and looking at Sokka confused. Sokka was dressed exactly as he was in Kyoshi Warrior attire only he still wore the make up. Then it clicked that he'd said Zuko was there.

"Zuko? Is Melanie with him?" He had a feeling his sister could answer his bending conundrum.


	7. Issues and Kyoshi Warriors

**Alright onto chapter 7; Issues/ Kyoshi Warriors**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place or feels half-assed. I also apologize for how long it took to write!**

 **Special thanks to everyone that started following this story, as well as those that have favorited this story.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **And don't forget to leave reviews, I enjoy seeing what everyone has to say.**

* * *

Since Zuko had taken over training her on how to firebend, she really did seem to improve. At least a little anyway. She had been skeptical at first of his idea for her. But after a few days of sitting, breathing, and staring at a flame she began to show some progress.

Sure it was a small display of progress. Though it could also have been a coincidence that there flame grew quite large as she sneezed. Iroh saw it as progress and urged Zuko to continue helping her. The prince agreed to and used times Iroh didn't check on them to try and get information about Aang out of her.

"For the last time Zuko, I'm not telling you where my baby brother and the Avatar is. I'm not entirely certain of that." She told him one day. She then sighed and accidentally blew out the candle in front of her.

"And if you were certain, would you tell me?"

"Of course not! I'm no fink."

"Right. Yes, of course you're not. What is the point of you being here if your loyalty is to the Avatar?" He demanded childishly.

"My loyalty is split between you and my brother. His loyalty, however, lies with whichever boy he thinks is cutest. Can we please get back to the lesson at hand?"

"Very well. Are you done holding yourself back?"

"What do you mean?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I mean that since I've taken over teaching you, you have shown subtle signs of bending. Which means that the only thing between you and firebending is you." He told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm what now?" She asked, surprised.

"You are holding yourself back from becoming a capable bender."

"That's what I thought you said. Can you actually help me though? Or are we wasting each other's time?"

"Uncle'd be angry if I didn't at least try. Stand up and give me your hands."

"Okay." She agreed and got up, holding up her hands.

He stepped toward her and took hold of her hands , awkwardly lacing his fingers through hers. As he did she felt her cheeks heat up. She was positive she was blushing so she bit her lower lip and stared at their hands.

"What now?"

"Close your eyes."

She nodded and closed her eyes. There was a weird sensation in her abdomen. It was like bubbles filling her and popping one at a time. She then felt warm tingles all throughout her hands and fingers.

"How do you feel?" He asked and she resisted the urge to open her eyes.

"Warm… And kind of like I'm about to throw up." She answered.

"Take some deep breaths to get past the sick feeling."

She nodded and breathed deeply. After a couple breathes the bubble sensation was replaced with the feeling that a warm blanket was being wrapped round her. She felt safe in a weird way, really safe.

"Better?"

"Yeah… Much better."

"Open your eyes."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and was once again looking at their hands. They were engulfed in flames. Hey eyes went wide and she chewed on her lower lip. She tried to keep her breathing level but it felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

All at once the bubbles came back with a fury and she could only picture herself losing control and setting someone that she cared about on fire.

Pulling her hands away from Zuko's, she stepped back. Flames clung to her hands that she simply shook off before wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"I take it back. I don't want help anymore."

"What's going on?" Zuko eyed her, confused, and he extinguished his hands.

"I can't do this. I can't bend."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. I mean that I won't. I don't want to Zuko."

"Why?" He demanded.

"I'm afraid… Okay? I'm afraid. Actually I'm terrified. Being a firebender terrifies me." Her eyes stung and she looked at the floor.

"Is that so? Well, Melanie, do you know what happens when a firebender that can't control their bending gets overly emotional?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes… Exactly what I'm afraid of happening is most likely to happen."

"If what you're afraid of is having an emotional outburst and hurting yourself and the people around you. So you're going to have to get over your shit. Meditate or go talk to someone. We can resume when you get ahold of yourself."

"Yessir." She nodded slowly. Tears that had caused her eyes to sting rolled down her cheeks as she left his room quickly.

She went to her room, walking past Iroh who was standing outside of Zuko's room. She froze at her doorway and turned to look at him, wiping her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked softly.

"A little while."

"So since we started for today?" She guessed questioningly.

Iroh smiled shyly.

"Do you do this often?"

"Sometimes."

"I see… Any ideas on how I can get over my issues?"

Iroh opened his mouth to respond. However, she interrupted with, "You know what? Nevermind! I think I can handle it." She smiled and went into her room. Once inside she sat ontop of her desk and crossed her legs.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Sitting with her back straight, she cleared her mind and ignored her surroundings the best she could.

Some things she couldn't ignored. Like the sounds of Iroh and Zuko talking about how they had no clue where Aang was. Of course, from where she sat, they sounded a little like squirrels.

She couldn't help but giggled as she pictured them as such. She saw Iroh as an aged, plump, red squirrel with nuts in his little paws and a big fluffy tail. Zuko, on the other hand, was one of those small gray squirrels that steal bird seed during the summer time, those oddly angry ones.

Only squirrel Zuko's tail was on fire.

Shaking the imagery from her mind, she took another deep breath and placed her hands on top of her knees.

"As nice as that was to picture, I really need to get back on task…" She mumbled to herself.

She took several slow, deep breaths and raised her left hand to her throat, wrapping her fingers and the charm of her brothers necklace.

The metal points of the sun charm dug into her hand as she once again thought about setting people on fire. Only this time she did it on purpose. She pictured herself losing her temper and setting someone on fire. Getting upset and overwhelmed then, again, setting someone on fire.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was thinking about that. But, oddly enough, it helped. A little at least.

For hours she did that.

Then, late that night, she shook off those thoughts.

Instead of the pain she could cause with it, she decided to look at the elements symbolism.

Fire was a versatile element. It symbolized so many things; light, warmth, protections, power, creation, rejuvenation, destruction. She was sure it symbolized passion and several more things as well but she couldn't really be sure.

And she was aware, from a logical standpoint, that fire wasn't all bad. The world needed forest fires to put nutrients back into the soil. An internal spark allows a person to recognize if they were in love… Or in lust with another.

And all of that was well and good but it was all information that was spoon fed to her but teachers, parents, the internet.

She took a deep breath and shook her head

"I need to figure out what it means to me…" She mumbled. As she got off her desk she heard indistinct shouting down the hall. She blinked and looked out her doorway.

First one of Zuko's men ran past. Then Zuko came by holding a plate that held his dinner.

"Zuko!" She called to him.

He backtracked until he was outside of her room and snapped at her, "What?"

"I'll have my issues sorted out soon… Everything okay?"

"Good. My men have located the Avatar, no thanks to you."

She bit her lower lip at his sharp tone and shyly looked at the floor. He was looking at her in a cold way that she didn't need to see to know it was happening.

"I don't want to endanger my brother. He's not built to fight. He'd built to sit on his ass… Or swim."

"My, aren't you over protective."

"I'd walk naked through a pool of lava for him."

"Maybe that's why you're a firebender."

"I like it's because I have someone like you around to influence me."

"Is that supposed to be flattery?"

"No. It's supposed to be a joke. As you were Princey. I've got something else to do."

He grit his teeth as she called him 'Princey.' She simply smiled and left her room and wandered the halls of the ship.

She was looking for someone specific. Only one man could help her, truly help her, with what she needed to do. Well, what she felt that she needed to do.

Slowly she wandered out onto the deck.

Though she was nearly ran into by a man heading inside.

"Excuse me Miss." He said politely.

"Oh… Sorry." She said looking up at him. This man was not who she was looking for. This man had a round face with harsh features, thick black hair and almost black looking eyes. She gulped, intimidated by his appearance, and asked, "Have you seen Ren?"

He raised a hand and stroked stubble that line his jaw before nodding and answering, "He's at the bow."

She tilted her head.

"The front of the ship." He answered her unasked question, chuckling.

"Oh! Thank you Sir!" She cheered as she let him pass her.

He nodded and went inside.

She crossed to the front of the ship. Standing there was Ren, leaning against the railings and looking out at the water.

"Hello." She said after a few moments. He jumped slightly and looked at her.

"Hey kid."

"We've changed course."

"I noticed. So we have a solid lead on the Avatar?"

"Yea…"

"You worry about him and your brother, don't you."

"I do… So, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what with?"

"I want you to set me on fire." She told him calmly. As soon as she said it his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"You… What now?"

"It's for my training, please Ren. Set me on fire."

"Isn't Prince Zuko in charge of your training? Surely he'd -"

"Zuko has put his teachings on hold. I, apparently, have some issues. He wants me to work them out before we proceed. And I think it'll help you too."

"Oh? And how will setting you on fire help me?"

"I just think it'll help. You looked pretty disturbed over my trying to bend. Which I get. So please help me. Pretty please!"

He exhaled slowly, "What issues could lead to a desire to be set on fire?"

"I'm… afraid… of losing control once I get a handle on bending. But it's also because fire means a multitude of things and I don't know how I feel about it. I really think this will help me." She answered honestly, looking at him hopefully.

His eyes scanned her face and then he sighed and nods. "Fine, fine. I'll help you."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" She cheered as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He froze and awkwardly pat her back.

"Uh, yeah... So what do I…?" He asked while she ended her hug.

"Ah, right, I want a controlled fire around me. Close enough that I can feel it, but not touching me. So the heat is there, like right there, on my skin. Only without actually hurting me."

"Got it. Come over this way."

"What? Don't want me to panic and jump overboard?"

It was meant as a joke but, the look he gave her as he lead her to the center of the deck, told her that was exactly something he feared.

They each took a deep breath and she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw it was various members of the crew, excluding Zuko and Iroh, coming to watch them.

"Ready?" Ren asked.

"Yep!" She nodded.

Thankfully her eyes were closed or she may have panicked at the sight of the fire around her and the sounds of the men gasping. But, as her eyes were closed, she felt the heat all around her. It was sorta like when Zuko had lit just their hands on fire, but without the sick feeling.

After a few moments of the heat she opened her eyes slowly. Oranges, reds and yellows of the flame was all she saw immediately.

Just past the blaze the men gawked at her and she ignored them, her eyes scanning the dancing flame all around her. It was beautiful from where she stood. Yellow blood and orange that blood into red and it all spiraled and flickered around her.

Absent-mindedly if she raised her right hands to actually touch the fire. Which was something Ren had not been expecting.

In his shock, Ren's control waned and the flames flickered and looked at her skin, clothing and hair.

She cried out and immediately Ren put out the fire. She squeaked as she was suddenly subjected to the cold ocean air.

"Are you okay?"

"That was probably not what she had in mind."

"Someone get the first aid kit!"

The men started talking all at once as they swarmed around her.

She breathed deeply and looked at the hand she'd raised. From what she could feel it took most of the damage. All she could smell was her burnt hair but, honestly, she didn't care. It would recover, just like the rest of her.

Looking away from her hand, she looked at the rest of her. Red splotches dotted her exposed skin, her clothing was singed in several places with a few holes burnt into it. Red dots could be seen through the burnt holes.

"I look like a fucked up dalmatian!" she laughed loudly, interrupting the men's chattering.

They, in return, gave her worried looks and most likely wondered what a dalmatian was. She assumed that ponder anyway as not once had she seen one in this show.

"This didn't add to your issues, did it?"

She looked up and saw Ren eyeing her in a paternal way. She smiled and shook her head before answering, "No. It helped me a lot! It was amazing. I only got hurt because I did something stupid. Thank you so much!"

As she spoke, Ren gingerly took hold of her hand and tended to the burns, applying a thin layer of a cooling ointment to her burns before wrapping the hand loosely with some gauzy bandages. He'd then apply the ointment to some of her minor burns. As he did he said, "I see."

The men of the crew hung around as Ren patched her up, each asking if she was really okay and what she was thinking for that to happen. She was all smiled though and simply shrugged.

"There, all patched up." Ren commented when he was finished.

She was about to thank him when a rather grumpy sounding young man came to demand an answer to why his crew wasn't working.

At the sound of the question the men, with the exception of Ren, scattered and went back to work. She looked from Ren to Zuko, who looked more agitated than usual.

"Sorry, my fault." She told him, taking the blame as it was her fault. He nodded to acknowledge her response before catching a glimpse of her injuries.

"What happened to you?" He asked while gingerly lifting her hand to investigate.

"Oh, um, well. Ren was helping me with my issues and I may have hurt myself. But on the upside, we can resume my learning when my hand is better."

"When I told you to deal with it I wasn't giving you permission to maim yourself." Zuko scolded.

"You didn't tell me anything apart from deal with it and get back to you! You didn't say anything about maiming myself!"

"It was implied you idiot!"

"No, it wasn't Prince Asshat!"

"Um… I'm going back to work now. Don't argue all day." Ren said awkwardly as he left them to fight.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't be one and I won't have to!"

"I don't even know what it is!"

"I'm not going to tell you either." She said, storming off.

She went up to her room and sat on her bed. Her right hand tingled a little from going up the ladders so she blew on it lightly. The sensations reminding her of a time Simon had accidentally closed a door on her fingers.

When the ship came to the beach of Kyoshi Island, she left her room and made her way beneath the deck. Ren was there with a few of the men. They were readying a strange looking giant lizard thing.

"Ren!"

"Melanie? What are you doing here?"

"Can you sneak me out with you?

"She's a straightforward one, isn't she?" One of the men laughed.

"The prince wouldn't be to pleased if I did that."

"Please Ren! My little brother is there. I need to speak to him. If he's developed bending as I have, he'll need me to explain. So please!" She begged him, feeling moisture accumulate at her eyes.

"She may cry if you refuse her now."

"Poor girl, set on fire then refused access to her only family. Ren you're such a mean surrogate father."

Some men harassed Ren, who sighed and reluctantly agreed. She grinned and hugged him and the men that had helped her get her way.

"Thank you! Now, let's blow this popsicle stand!" She giggled eagerly before pulling him toward the exit.

"Now?"

"Yes Ren, now! I don't want Prince Sourpuss to stop me from seeing my brother."

"Prince Sourpuss?" A low growl sounded and she bit her lower lip, stopping in her tracks as she turned to see Zuko, fully armored and ready to invade.

"Sorry Zuko…" She mumbled, dropping her hands to her side.

"Sure… How is your hand?" Zuko asked, approaching her and lifting her hand to inspect it. His sudden shift in demeanor surprised her.

Just before coming down, she had taken the bandage from her hand. To air it out. Her hand simply looked red and raw.

"It's alright. See, no blisters. It'll be sore for a couple days. But that's manageable."

"We'll pick up your lessons then. Now, why are you down here?" He asked dropping her hand.

"I'm going with you gents to the Village, of course. Even if I have to sneak there."

"I see. So, you're that desperate to see him?" He said 'him' in such an odd way that she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Him? You mean Simon? Damn right I'm desperate to see him. He could be a bender now too. I have to explain to him what's going on. Don't be so fucking dramatic about it." She argued with the Prince, who rolled his eyes while he and his men climbed onto their mounts.

"Fine. Come along then." He said and offered a hand to her. She figured he'd decided it'd just be easier to let her have her way than argue when the Avatar was so close.

"Really?! Thank you!" She grinned as she took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her up to sit in front of him on the animal.

She blushed as his arms looped around her waist to hold his mounts reins.

"Well, good luck to you all." The sagely voice of Zuko's uncle called to them as he opened the latch so they could leave.

With the way out open the animals lurched forward as they scurried out. She squeaked from the suddenness of it and grabbed onto Zuko's arms. He didn't let that affect his steering though and followed the rest of the men up to the Village.

"When we get to the Village, I want you to go and find your brother right away." He told her as they made their way there.

"Alright. Thank you again."

"Don't thank me. Just tell him what you need to tell him so I don't have to hear about it anymore."

"Your good people Zuko, you know that right?" She smiled, ignoring most of what he said.

He simply 'hmphed' and urged his mount to speed up.

Once in the Village, she slid to the ground and ran out of the way.

"Simon!" She called out as she began her search. Three woman in green, the Kyoshi Warriors, looked at her.

She bit her lower lip and approached them. The women looked suspicious of her. Which, she guess, was because they saw her ride in with Zuko.

"Do you know where I can find Simon? He's my little brother and I need to speak with him." She told them shyly.

"Haven't seen him since this morning. When he sent my little sister flying across a room without lifting a finger." One of the girls answered bitterly.

She and another girl gasped. The other girl that had gasped turned to look at the bitter girl before saying, "Kaori! It was an accident and you know it! He didn't even know he could airbend!"

"He can airbend? In that case-"

"Melanie?!"

At the sound of her name, her head jerked up and she was looking at her brother as he and Sokka ran into the fighting that had started while she was talking, both dressed as Kyoshi Warriors.

"Simon!" She called and ran to him, flinging her arms around him, the force of which combined with her running start knocked him off his feet.

"Hey sis… you remember Sokka?" He said hugging her back.

"Yeah, hello again. So you airbend now?"

"Hey… Simon, I'm going to go help Suki." Sokka said awkwardly.

As Sokka left, she heard an odd noise in Simon's throat. It was like a cross between a growl and a whimper. They separated from their hug.

"You sound jealous." She teased.

"Can you bend to?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Mhm. Fire."

"Is that what happened to your hand?"

"Yeah and I've got red spots all over the place." She answered before telling him about her visit with Roku and how she'd jumped between Zhao and Zuko.

By the time she finished speaking, he was staring at her in awe. Then his awe contorted into an angry pout.

"Hey! How come you get something cool like that and I get a cool breeze?!"

"Different environments and spirits? I don't fucking know. I thought I would tell you to keep you from serious confusion."

"Thanks for the consideration. Would have helped ages ago when Aang, Katara and Sokka started staring at me after your run-in with Roku. But better late than never."

"Your salty. Blowing that girl across that room must have done a number on you."

"No, doing it in front of Sokka did a number on me! Gah! He's going to think I'm some kind of freak now!" His tone was panicked.

She smiled softly and placed a hand gingerly on his cheek. Then she spoke, "Don't think like that. If you're going to get him to fall for you, he should learn your a freak early on."

"Says my romantically stunted sister… So will you pick Zuko over me again?"

"I have no choice but to… He's teaching me to bend. Without his help I'm fucked. And before you decide to get cute, yes I know what I said."

"Me? Say something? Why, I'd never!"

They were grinning at one another now and Simon flung his arms around her, pulling her into a farewell hug.

"I hold your gubbies and findgers get better soon." He whispered using their mother's mom's cutesy words for baby hands and fingers.

She groaned internally at the words. They were just too cutesy for her. But she nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Wish Aang luck on his travels for me."

"Will do. Hurry back to the ship and be a good girl."

"You be a good girl! I wanna be an angry bubble head." She giggled as he released her from his hug.

They'd been talking out of the way of the fighting. Zuko's men actively avoiding her while Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka actively avoided Simon.

"Zuko~ I'm going back to the ship now!" She called into the fighting as Simon nudged her away.

Without waiting for an answer, she ran around the fighting and out of the Village. When she was at the ship she boarded and had tea with Iroh while he looked at her injured hand.

* * *

 **So here is the full chapter!**

 **I'm so sorry I half-assed it so bad!**

 **I wanted to get the chapter up but I was lacking in motivation and my Grandma had died so my mind was all over the place and I'm sorry.**

 **But please enjoy and I promise not to do what I'd done with this chapter to the next one.**


End file.
